And The Gods Looked Down Upon Us
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: "Now, here you are! The daughter of Hades." "The gods really screwed us over, uh?" "Everyone did Evie. The Gods, most of the Olympians, The Fates and the heroes of Auradon. They screw over demigods all the time. Sometimes they do the right thing and other times, they just make it worse."
1. Chapter 1

**And The Gods Looked Down Upon Us**

**Chapter One: daughter of hades (child of the underworld)**

_"Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."_

― **Rick Riordan, ****The Sea of Monsters**

* * *

**_Daughter Of Hades_**

Evie wanted to laugh because in honesty it sounded like a prank being pulled on her. She couldn't be a demigod (or was it demigoddess since she was a girl?) she was just the Evil Queen's daughter, not some Greek deities child! Especially the lord of the Underworld!

**_Daughter Of Hades_**

She couldn't be... She-Evie couldn't be his daughter.

The only logical thing she did was hide from her friends. She didn't want to deal with them and their questions. She already heard it from Mal, not knowing if she actually believed the lies but her eyes broke Evie's heart just as much as her words.

_"How could you not tell us, Evie? We're your friends, you couldn't give us a heads up about this?"_

It made Evie angry, the angriest that she has ever been. She disappeared from them, even as Mal knew she regretted her words, Evie left, from her and everyone else. They were just in shock, she kept telling herself but Mal's reaction did not seem like a shock. It reminded Evie of when Maleficent had banished her, all because of Mal, Evie still was haunted by the angry face of the Mistress of Evil looking down on her.

**_Daughter of Hades_**

it just kept tumbling in her head, like a loudspeaker in her mind that wouldn't shut up. Why won't it just shut up!

"It sucks doesn't it."

Evie jumped at the sound. She whipped her head to see a figure in the ocean. The teal hair was a give away in the dim moonlight that was out in the sky. It wasn't cloudy, that was the odd thing.

Uma stared at her with curiosity and maybe pity? Evie honestly couldn't tell because of the moonlight and the night sky in general.

"What?" She said. She was tired, not in the mood to deal with any squabble from Mal's rival.

"It sucks doesn't it, cousin." She said the last part as an afterthought as if getting used to the idea that she and Evie were related. Were they related? Uma continued, not noticing the waging war in Evie's mind at the moment. "That the biggest shock of your life is your dad. It's something that you've never considered and now you are alone trying to figure this shit out."

Evie looked at Uma, seeing the outline of a small smirk. "Is that how you felt?"

"Yeah, it was until I embraced it. A demigod and granddaughter to Poseidon. Imagine that?" She let out a laugh. "Now, here you are! _The daughter of Hades_."

"The gods really screwed us over, uh?"

"Everyone did Evie. The Gods, most of the Olympians, The Fates and the heroes of Auradon. They screw over demigods all the time. Sometimes they do the right thing and other times, they just make it worse."

"Are you a demigod, Uma?"

The other girl nodded. "My dad was a mortal, a henchman of someone on the Isle."

It was crazy to think that she was here talking to Uma, who was presumed to be back on the Isle, plotting Mal's downfall or something. But no, here she was talking to Evie about their shared bloodline of the Greek Parthenon. Strange things to be seen.

"Did you know?"

"Uh?" Was Evie's response to Uma's question. "Know what?"

Uma rolled her eyes before walking up the sandy shore and sitting in front of Evie, crisscrossed. "Did you know about Hades, being your..."

"Dad?" She finished the question. Uma nodded looking at her with uttermost curiosity. Evie shook her head as emotions, anger, frustration and downright sadness swirled inside her. "I didn't know. How could I, when my own mom didn't even tell me! Now my friends think I've been lying to them all these years, telling them that I didn't know who my father is when that's literally been my truth for years till today!"

Evie continued, "Now Mal's angry with me, which is hilarious. I'm the one that left, just like my banishment when I was six." She snorted. "I-I didn't know and now I don't know how to feel about having a god as my dad, let alone the god of the Underworld."

"How did you even find out in the first place?" Uma asked as she traced something in the sand. It looked like a conch shell.

"The gods knew, we're told by the Fates that I am his daughter since apparently there have been rumors swirling for a while that Hades may have had a child on the Isle. Never occurred to anyone, that child might be me. We knew it was true because Apollo told everyone in that room and Apollo can't lie. Perkes for being the god of truth"

"God of truth, yeah, so there's that going for you," Uma echoed her words. "I saw it more like a curse for him, but that's just me."

"Yeah, it was just utter chaos when that news broke. Not only that but the Gods want him back overlooking his kingdom, there's been something going on in the Underworld and they need Hades back asap or at least that's what I heard from the screaming between King Adam, Hermes, and Hecate. I'm guessing that the gods won because they quickly sent Hermes and Hecate to go get Hades from the Isle. I wanted to stay, to see him but then me and Mal got into a fight. I left and ended up here, spilling everything to you." Evie ended with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. Uma patted her knee.

"Do you want to meet him?" She asked. Evie shrugged, "Maybe? I'm still trying to figure my feelings over this, some part of me doesn't while a bigger part wants too. I just want a parent that will love me, not the way my mom did, just love."

"Evie!" came shouts a few feet away on her left with flashlights shining. Evie and Uma quickly got up, she squinted at the figure until the person got closer that Evie realized that it was Ben!

The young king of Auradon made his way to Evie, before looking surprised at seeing Uma standing by his friend. He looked at Evie, relieved that she was here, he also noticed the vulnerability that shrouded her. Ben, not saying anything pulled her into a hug. Evie sniffed, trying not to cry into her friend's blue jacket, not wanting to ruin it with her tears. "I heard about the fight," Ben said when Evie pulled away. "Evie, I believe you. I'm here because, well we didn't know where you were and Hades is going to be brought in tomorrow. If you don't want to go that's fine but it's up to you."

Evie nodded and told him that she will be there. "Is it alright if Uma came?"

Uma seemed surprised but didn't show it, only raising her eyebrows. Ben had a pensive expression on his face before nodding. "If you want, you guys are more than welcome to stay in my office." Evie smiled at Ben, nodding.

* * *

He was a restless being, stripped of his godly-hood and forced into a cage on Earth. He was someone that wasn't to be trifled with, everyone knew that even Maleficent the so-called, Queen of The Isle. A god was someone, even the most powerful wouldn't dare mess with.

The house, his prison was actually a cave with a hole, tucked away in the darker shaded part of the Isle, close to the sea and sky or at least that's how Uma described it to Ben and Evie as they walked down the quiet corridors to Ben's office. "My mom used to tell me that he was placed there as a reminder that his brothers would look at him, a reminder for what he did to be there. The sky and sea, in a way mocking him," She told Evie as they silently walked up the rocky path. Evie remembered that Hades had a family, his five siblings if she remembered correctly.

**Zeus**, King of Olympus and God of Thunder, lighting and the king of all other gods and men.

**Poseidon**, god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses.

**Hera**, Queen of Olympus, and goddess of marriage and birth.

**Demeter**, goddess of agriculture and mother of Persephone, Hades wife (meaning Evie's step-mother).

**Hestia,** virgin goddess of the hearth and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, the home, and the state.

The Big Olympians of the Greek Parthenon, they were also Evie's aunts and uncles. The other Olympians, Uma stated were her cousins. This made Evie's head hurt at the thought of multiple family members that no doubt found out about her existence along with the people of Auradon. Her business would be done for, she just knew it. Before they got to Ben's office, they would stop by Evie's room to get some clothes for both her and Uma, along with a notebook. Ben and Uma both looked confused as to why Evie would need a notebook.

"If I do meet him tomorrow, I want to be prepared with some questions to ask him. Hence why I'll be needing a notebook." She said as they got closer to her dorm. As she unlocked it, she wondered if Mal was waiting for her or was sleeping with her anger. Swinging the door as slowly and quietly as possible, Evie noticed that Mal wasn't here.

_Probably with Jay and Carlos, _She thought to herself. Evie got a bag, putting in two pairs of PJ's and some extra clothing, makeup bag, a pen, and a notebook. Something caught her eye, a book on her nightstand.

_The Mythos of Greece_ it read in bold golden letters. That book wasn't hers, she never owned a Greek Mythology book in her entire life. Still, Evie picked it up and tucked it into her bag of stuff before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Finally, they made it to Ben's office. Ben told her that he would come to get them tomorrow at around eight o'clock to head to the meeting. "So be ready before I get here." He told them. After making sure they had enough blankets from the closet and asking them if they needed anything else, Ben left them alone in his office.

Uma and Evie decided to get their beds ready, fixing the makeshift bed-couch and change into their PJs. While Evie fixed up her blankets, she noticed Uma touching the soft fabric of the pajamas she gave. Her expression made Evie's heart hurt because that was the exact expression she had when she came to Auradon and slept on a comfortable bed, a good room. Everything here in Auradon was soft, precious and easily breakable.

They got ready to sleep, both girls laying in on their make-shift couch-beds that they made. Evie had the notebook on her lap, opened on a page writing down questions for Hades. Uma was laying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling before she turned her attention over to the blue haired girl. "What questions are you going to ask him?"

Evie paused her writing to answer the other girl. "Just questions that I feel I need to be answered."

"Like?" She pressed on. Evie bit her lip before telling her. "Like, why didn't you ever send me a letter or acknowledge me? If I'm a demigod, does that mean I have powers like you?"

"So," Uma said. "You only have two questions then? That's all?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was too busy trying to wrap my head around the fact that the lord of the underworld, a Greek deity is my dad!" She snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I mean, this is the first time I'll be meeting the guy who's my dad! The person who I was told died."

Uma snorted, "Your mom told you he died? That's hilarious." In some way, she was right. Her mother told her when she was little that her dad passed away if only she knew the truth that the god was on the other side of the Isle, alive and breathing."Okay, so what's the third question Blue?"

Evie mumbled it, already internally cringing at the question she wanted to ask the god. "Did I get my blue hair from you?"

Uma started to laugh, which made Evie chuck a pillow at the teal-haired girl. Uma continued to laugh, dissolving into giggles.

"Hey Uma," Evie said. "I'm sorry for the way Mal treated you and myself when we were growing up on the Isle. You're pretty cool."

"Of course I am," She said with bravado. "Thanks, Blue. You're not bad yourself." She said quietly with a smile on her face.

* * *

**NOTES: First, I will be updating "I Wonder Why Each Little Bird Has Someone To Sing To" soon, haven't forgotten about that story! **

**Anyway, I wrote this a month before and was going to leave it as a one-shot when I decided not to... then the D3 Trailer dropped and that spurred me into definitely finishing this. I'm working on chapter 2 and will be posted in the near future. When, you may ask? I have no clue so bear with me guys! I do not own the quote, that is from Rick Riordan. **

**Enjoy the story! Leave a comment if ya wanna chat about Descendants 3 or just want to say hi :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: evie meets a little bit of the greek parthenon**

_"Upon my word, just see how mortal men always put the blame on us gods! We are the source of evil, so they say - when they have only their own madness to think if their miseries are worse than they ought to be."_

― **Homer, ****The Odyssey**

* * *

The day finally came, as Evie and Uma were already up. They put the blankets away in the closet and changed into new clothes, putting the PJs that Evie brought back into her bag. While they waited, Uma was reading the Mythos book that Evie brought while the blue-haired girl was looking over the three pathetic questions that she hoped to ask Hades.

"Where did you get this book again?" Uma asked as she thumbed through a page. Evie frowned, looking at the cover. "I didn't. It just appeared in my room, why?"

Uma showed her something that was scribbled on the back page of the end of the book. In black ink, Evie saw her name-her full name in fact.

_**To Evelyn Kore Grimhilde**_ the words said.

"Your middle name is Kore? After Persephone?" Uma asked. Evie honestly didn't know what to make of it but now it made sense.

"My mom told me that she named me after Kore because she was a queen. Didn't occur to me that she named me after my step-mother." She would investigate why her name was in the book later and turned her attention back to the notebook full of three questions.

"Maybe you can write that question in your notebook Blue. Why name me after my step-mother aka the Queen of Hell. Question mark." Uma grinned. Evie rolled her eyes. "Haha, you're hilarious."

"I try."

She was trying to come up with a fourth one when someone knocked on the door. Ben was here to take them to the meeting, already setting off a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. Evie walked to the door, notebook in hand when the door swung open. Ben was there, along with Mal, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Jane and surprisingly, Audrey. Mal instantly focused in on Uma who had gotten up and stood couple meters behind Evie. The purple haired girl's eyes were lit green with magic.

"What's _Shrimpy_ doing here?" She sneered, calling Uma by the stupid nickname that Mal put on her since they were kids. Uma merely smiled innocently, showing her teeth. "Evie asked me to come and was allowed by the King of Auradon."

Ben de-escalated the situation quickly, telling Evie and Uma to get their stuff, as they were leaving. Both girls did, Evie taking her bag, putting her notebook inside while Uma plucked the _Greek Mythos_ book, carrying it with her. Evie looked at her quizzically as they left the room with the group. Uma shrugged, "I thought I'd get some light reading before dear ol' uncle arrives."

Evie didn't know whether the girl was talking about Hades or Zeus. Walking down the corridor, she didn't talk to her friends. The only one to even talk to her and look at her like she was somewhat normal was Doug, Ben, and Uma. Audrey was wary but still tried to be civil which Evie took with some gratitude. Still, it was hard not wanting to at least get some sense of support from her friends. Possibly the only one to make eye-contact with her was Carlos. Evie took that as a small victory that at least one of them noticed her.

They finally made it to the room where most, if not all the adults of Auradon were waiting. Evie's heart pounded in her ears as she caught sight of a figure in black clothing with blue hair on fire.

Hades, Lord of The Underworld and God of Death looked absolutely bored. As they all sat down, Hades eyes were locked on hers and for a moment, she noticed realization dawn on his face before going back to a look of pensive. He turned to talk in Greek to a twelve-year-old girl with mousey brown hair, a woman with black hair that had royal purple streaks in her hair, dressed in a pretty black chiton dress and a man with curly blonde hair that wore sunglasses. The pair looked at Evie before the twelve-year-old patted his chained-bound hands, telling him something in Greek as well.

Evie could tell it was Greek because Mal had that same confused face whenever she was in math class. She knew what they were talking about because Evie could _understand it_. It sounded like English but in reality, it was the old language of Greece, she noticed as well, Uma could understand what they were talking about. She wondered if it was a demi-god thing?

She only caught a few things that Hades and the mousey brown girl spoke.

_That really is her then? My child? _

_Brother, I was telling you the truth. You will have to go easy on her, she just found out about this all yesterday. Poor thing._

She wanted to ask Uma which goddess of the main six Olympians could it be when Ben cleared his throat, insinuating that the meeting was starting.

'Lord Hades" Ben said looking at the god. "We the council of Auradon along with the Olympians are all here for the return of Lord Hades. As you all know you have been imprisoned on the Isle for the past sixteen years, now that is gone. I have allowed that you return to Olympus-"

Hades let out a chuckle which seemed to anger most, if not all of the heroes in the room. Ben's father, Adam bristled towards the god. "What do you think is so funny Hades."

The god merely gave them a sharp grin, still chuckling lowly as he spoke. "Have you mortals forgotten that I do not nor have I ever resided on Olympus. I live among the dead, ruled over them. I am not an _Olympian_ boy." He spoke to Ben, in a cold yet clipped tone. Ben nodded and Evie was slightly impressed that her friend wasn't losing his nerve. Now, Evie, she was slowly losing her nerve.

"As I was stating, you are released from your prison on the ground to help the other Olympians," Ben said, catching Evie's attention. Uma also looked intrigued now, she couldn't blame her as this was the reason why Hades was being released. "To help them."

"And why should I?" The god sniffed, earning the ire of possibly every adult in the room. The other three gods didn't seem that fazed, probably already knew this was how Hades would react.

"Because brother," A voice boomed. "A reckoning is coming if we do not stop it." Zeus stood behind the others, large and mighty with a stern looking face. Hades merely rolled his eyes muttering something in Greek that Evie caught.

_Drama queen_

"And this involves me how brother?" He said sweetly yet with a hint of mock towards Zeus. "Is this why you let me free? Dear Hestia didn't mention that." He said looking at what Evie presumed to be Hestia, the little girl with mousey brown hair shook her head. She gave Hades a look and one to Zeus as if trying to stop them from fighting.

Zeus, ignoring Hestia's look, spoke in a chilling grave voice at the other god. "Because brother, someone foolish has let something out of Tartarus, out of the pit." That instantly wiped the mocking smile of the god's face, turning it into a serious expression. Zeus continued on, stating, "Hecate has been trying to track the thing down but we fear it might already be on Earth-"

"Who escaped?" Was the thing that Hades asked the King of Olympus. "It wasn't our father, was it Zeus?"

Zeus looked at him with anger as if the question insulted him. "NO! You know well that Titan will not step foot here, nor the other Titans and Gaia aren't awake either if your next question was that." He seemed to look at Hades then looked at the others behind him before answering. "The darkness, in the mountains."

Instantly Hades stood up, his blue hair much more inflamed in anger. Shadows swirled around him, as he spoke. "You let the purest form of evil escape its prison. I thought I made my wishes clear brother that the Queen would take charge along with Thanatos and Hecate-"

Zeus puffed up his chest. "I did I decided they could us help from-."

That made Hades angrier, as the flames erupted and the shadows blasted around the room. Evie could hear the dead start to crawl, the wails of the damned ringing in her ears. Uma grabbed her hand as if trying to steady Evie in her seat.

"THEY DID NOT NEED YOUR HELP! NOW SOMEHOW UNDER YOUR WATCH YOU LET THE THING THAT WILL DAMN THE EARTH FREE TO ROAM IT, AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!" Hades roared. Hestia gently but forcefully pushed her brother back down trying to calm him. Zeus looked red in the face, all around the sky thunder erupted matching the god's face and underlined emotions.

"You will help Brother!"

That surprised everyone as Hades sneered at the king. "And what about you, brother? What will the Olympians do? Watch the destruction?"

"No, but you have little choice Hades. Help or-" The god was interrupted by the Lord of the Underworld. "Or what?" He shot back, his blue hair roaring even more.

"Or, the demigod child, that you sired will go," Zeus said a bit coldly. All eyes turned towards Evie, her skin pailing at what he said. Hades looked at Zeus with fierce determination, "_No._ Absolutely not, she's just a child! If anything I will see to it that thing gets thrown back to Tartarus myself but the child stays where she is."

"So it is agreed then? You will do this?" Hade's nostrils flared, he looked at Evie before staring straight ahead at Zeus. He nodded. Zeus did the same and said in a booming voice, "It is done. The council will await the return of Chernobog back to Tartarus."

"Chernobog?" Uma hissed. Evie was a bit stunned to speak. "_Chernobog is the one that escaped?_" The demon of pure evil was the thing that escaped the Underworld? This sent panic into the room and Evie realized that none of them knew who had initially escaped. Hades, meanwhile had his shackled released. He got up, looked at Evie. He seemed to want to speak to her but probably didn't want to in front of everyone, so he just nodded his head before disappearing into literal shadows.

So much for asking him questions, she thought.

The other gods left as well, leaving a panicked room full of adults and teens.

"Is this what you meant by the Gods screwing everyone over?" She whispered to Uma. "Oh yeah, this is their _Motus Operandi_," Uma said back in a whisper.

* * *

Ben decided to let Uma stay in her own dorm room. Evie came by with some stuff, clothing, a few extra notebooks, and other stuff the girl would need.

"So," She asked her. Uma was currently lying on the soft bed, running her hand over the blankets. "What do you think?"

"About what?" She said.

"About the whole releasing Hades to get Chernobog back debacle." She said waving her hands in the air sarcastically. "I feel like it was a lie."

Evie turned, raising her eyebrows at Uma. "A lie? Why would Zeus lie in front of everyone?"

"Because Zeus is a god, he doesn't bow down to mortal, especially _royal mortals_. All he cares about is having mortals kiss his ass and feet. I just have this feeling that it's much worse than what they are saying. Chernobog escaping is bad, yes but I think it's the _person _who freed him is what's rattled, Uncle Z."

"So, who do you think is the one who set Chernobog free detective Uma?"

Uma merely shrugged. "Don't know but I think we have a duty to figure it out. We are demigods, after all, legacies aside, we can help your dad and figure out why they actually need Hades here free. Plus, what better way to spend quality time with your old man that trying to bring a demon back to hell?"

It was tempting and Uma did have a point. Still, it sounded too dangerous and stupid to do, just ignore school and go on an adventure to help the God of The Underworld. "C' mon Blue!"

Evie threw her hands up, knowing, either way, she would have gone. She was too curious for her own good and did want to know about her father, after finding everything out just a couple days before. "How are we even going to know where to start?"

Uma pulled out the book, _Greek Mythos_ and opened it up to the page with her name on it. She tapped on the word, Kore, a smile gracing her lips. "We start with the person left in charge when Hades was thrown onto the Isle of The Lost. Persephone, Queen of Hell, Lady of The Underworld."

"We'll need help, ya know." She pointed out. "Well, find some. There should be good candidates to help us with this." Uma countered back. "This could be a greater threat, if that person could release Chernobog easily under the Olympians noses-then it could be the Isle that could be next."

"And our parents set free." Evie looked at Uma with terror. Now she understood _why_ Uma wanted to do this, she didn't want her mom to be set free on Auradon. She didn't care about legacies, she cared about not wanting her mother here, which to be honest, Evie didn't blame her. Neither one of them wanted the villains set free at all, least of all their mothers.

"I'll see what I can do but in the meantime, we'll go to classes and keep this plan down low. Okay?" She said to the other girl. Uma nodded, agreeing to the plan. "I'll be taking you on a quick tour tomorrow so be ready by six o'clock. Do you know where my dorm is or would you like me to come here?"

Uma shook her head. "Nah, I'll go meet you at your dorm." Evie nodded and headed to the door. "Evie?" She turned to face Uma.

"Thanks, once again."

Evie grinned. "What are demigod pals for? Besides trying to stop Chernobog that is." She teased. Uma cracked a grin and waved goodbye with her fingers. Evie mimicked her and left.

She walked down the corridor only to bump into someone. It was Audrey!

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She said to the other girl. Evie noticed some of the stuff that she was carrying, a couple of books and a bag fell to the floor. Evie and Audrey quickly picked up the stuff, Evie handing the books over to the daughter of Aurora. "Sorry about that. Should watch where I go."

Audrey waved it off. "It's fine Evie, no harm done."

Audrey smiled, walking away with books in hand when Evie stopped her. "Hey Audrey, I was thinking. Do you have time to help me with something?"

* * *

**NOTES: Alright! Here is chapter two folks! Don't own the quote, or the characters, enjoy the story! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: and the quest begins (so where's the map?)**

_"The journey is the thing." _

― **Homer**

* * *

Evie told Audrey everything.

She didn't know why she did, but somehow, she knew Audrey wouldn't see her as crazy. She was right as the princess seemed to go over the information that Evie told her. "If you are considering doing this, you'll need to know the layout of the kingdoms and how to go at this at a diplomatic stand-point as well."

Evie didn't know about that. Even though she has been in Auradon for a couple of months, she still felt like the needed to up her game with the children of heroes. More than ever, considering her surprising heritage.

"Does that mean you'll help us?" She asked. Audrey pursed her lips before giving her a small smile. "I will, but you'll need more people on this quest."

Evie did understand that. Uma did as well when Evie slipped a note in her door a few minutes after Audrey left, what Evie didn't know was that Uma already had two people in mind.

* * *

When Uma met Evie in the morning, knocking on her door, she wasn't met with her cousin. She was met with Mal, who looked a bit annoyed at Uma standing there as if her entire being here at Auradon Prep messed up poor Mal's day. Uma internally grinned before giving Mal a smile asking if Evie was up. "My cousin ready yet?"

Mal's lip curled into a sneer. "Evie is almost ready, also she isn't your cousin."

Uma rolled her eyes, being diplomatic be damned (sorry Ben). "It seems your dragon brain is getting cut off circulation from the crown on your head because _newsflash_,_ she is_. My grandfather is her father's brother or do you want a graphic description for your eyes so you can comprehend it better?"

Mal practically snarled before Evie pushed bast the purple haired girl. She flashed an annoyed look as if mentally telling Uma, _Really? You're doing this right now? _Before telling Mal to cool it and leaving her, grabbing Uma's arm, dragging the teal-haired girl away before a physical fight broke out. The last thing any of them needed was for Uma to leave Auradon before their plan could go forward.

They walked around the school, Evie showing the different halls with each class. Uma had two classes with Evie-Goodness class and Royal History 101. "The history of Auradon I'm guessing?" She asked. Evie nodded, telling her yes. After the quick tour, they headed to the half-filled dining hall where Evie filled Uma in on the candidates for their impromptu quest.

"I got Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter to agree to go with us," Evie said, piling a bowl of fruit on her tray. Uma grabbed one as well, not knowing what to get seeing a lot of fresh food. It made her angry on the inside that all of this food would end up rotten or half eaten on the Isle. "What about you?"

"Well..." Uma trailed off as they made their way to the table. Evie raised an eyebrow, as she sat down in front of Uma. She had to tell Evie before. "Harry and Gil. I trust them."

"Uma," Evie said. "Are they in_ Auradon_?"

"No. But they can help on the quest." She said with a hint of determination in her voice. Evie could tell that Uma was missing her friends, dearly. Even if she didn't want to say it out loud, it was there.

"Okay. I'll go ask Ben, but if they come, their gonna have to play fair, because I'm bringing someone from my group on this." Evie said. Uma raided an eyebrow as she stabbed the blackberry and strawberry with her fork. "Who?"

"Jay, son of Jafar."

Uma held up her hands. "Okay Blue, but I won't make any promises that they'll behave."

* * *

"Hey," Evie said. She sat down next to Jay on the bleachers. She sent him a quick text asking for a few moments of his time to talk. He agreed, sending a little bit of hope through her. At least he wasn't ignoring her like Mal was doing.

"Hey," He echoed her back, a confident smile masking whatever he was feeling towards her. In the back of her mind, Evie felt like this was a horrible idea but she needed Jay and truth be told, she missed him.

Wisdom needs strength, she told herself and that what they were. He was strength and she was wisdom, like Athena and Ares. Except unlike Ares, Jay never led armies to lose battles. At least that's what the Mythos book told her.

"Evie-" He began.

"Jay-"

They both laughed, the awkwardness ebbing away. Evie sighed looked out over the Tourney field. "Evie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, it's juts-it's a lot to take in."

"You think it's hard for you?" She shot back, the bitterness that she held in quietly for the past few days rolling over her tongue into her words. Jay back away slowly. "I found out I had a dad that was very much alive and is one of the most feared villains in this place. Shocking, yes very much but it hurt that you guys didn't back me up, didn't _believe me_."

"I know," Jay said. "And I'm sorry. Carlos, believe it or not, snapped me out of the funk I was in. Tried with Mal but that only got him a threat." Evie snorted. Of course, Mal would do something like that, this was the same person who _missed_ _the Isle of The Lost_. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head, it was no point in thinking about those days anymore.

"So, we good?" She asked. Jay smiled, pulling her into a side hug. "Yeah, we're good."

"Great, because I'm going to need your help with something." She said. Jay merely raised an eyebrow in question. "We're going on a quest, me and Uma."

Jay nodded. "Okay. What's the quest on?"

Evie bit her lip before going further. "We're going to help Hades in figuring out who released Chernabog."

"I'm in."

Evie blinked at her friend who had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Just like that? You're in?" She sputtered. Jay nodded. "Yeah, just like that."

Well, at least he's going. She thought to herself. Now onto the other news...

"One last thing. Uma, she's going to be bringing along Harry and Gil." She said the last part quickly as if trying to make the information sink in faster for Jay not to notice. He did. "They're going?"

"Of course they are. They're Uma's friends, we'll be needing a lot of help for this to go as planned Jay." She said to the taller boy.

"And do you guys have a plan?"

"Well..."

"Evie!" He said trying not to laugh. "Seriously?"

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "We're making it up as we go, Jay, seriously! Just play nice with Harry and Gil, okay? Audrey will be coming along and I'm going to ask Doug and Lonnie for help as well. It doesn't hurt to have some AK's on the team."

Jay sighed. "I guess so. But if Hook says anything, it will not be my fault if I end up punching him in his eyeliner-wearing face." He grumbled. She patted his arm.

"I'll let Uma know."

* * *

It was crazy to think that she was leaving Auradon with her group of friends in the dead of night, to help her dad. To stop whoever was trying to destroy Auradon with another god who could end up setting free all the Villains of the Isle.

Ben was already one step ahead of her after she divulged her information and quest, Ben quickly got both of Uma's crewmates over here. Nobody knew except for Evie and Uma, who greeted both boys when they got to Auradon. They stayed in Uma's dorm till nightfall when they left.

They would be traveling in Audrey's car, Doug and Carlos would stay behind to help them research stuff to defeat Chernobog. Lonnie would accompany them, which made Evie glad, it was better than two AK's would be within them or people would see five children from the Isle a tad bit suspicious. Ben did warn them, however, that the public had no idea that Chenobog nor Hades was released. They didn't even know that Evie was his child. At least everyone else in Auradon was ignorant of those parts, it could be a lot easier.

Audrey drove them from Auradon to the highways that would lead them to the Greek parts of the country.

"So," Audrey said. "We're going to the Underworld. Do you guys know where it is?"

Evie looked behind, finding Uma flipping pages of the Greek book along with a map of Auradon. She was on the section with Olympus and other cities. "It's said that there are two entrances to the Underworld, the area where Orpheus lost his wife and The Doors of Death, an entrance that lord Thanatos uses when taking souls to the Underworld. We'll be taking Orpheus way, it said that it is north from Olympus in a forest in Delphi. We'll have to sing to get down there."

"Sing?" Harry asked incredulously. Even Jay mirrored that same confused expression the pirate had. Uma nodded. "Yeah, haven't you guys heard the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice?" She asked the careful of teens. All of them answered her no in silence, minus Evie who said, "That the guy who sang so beautifully, Hades let him take his wife back up to Earth right?"

"Yeah," Uma said. "Orpheus got to take his wife, Eurydice back up, but Hades warned him not to look back at his wife or else. Well, he didn't do that until he was just close to the surface that he turned to look at his wife, instantly she was taken back down to the Underworld. He lost her for good this time."

"What happened to him? Orpheus, what happened to him?" Lonnie asked.

Uma drummed her fingers on the window. "Well, later on in his life, he worshipped no other gods except Apollo. He died after singing a song to Apollo near one of Dionysus Oracles, women who worshipped Dionysus, Maenads killed him instantly for not singing a song to their god. They felt that Orpheus had insulted him, so they killed him for it at the base of the Pangaion Hills."

"He died," Lonnie asked looking horrified. "Because he sang a song to another god near the Oracle of another god? _That's why he died?_"

Uma shrugged. "Greek Mythology is crazy, the Maenads were another breed of crazy. They took worshipping Dinoysus too far."

"But why is the entrance in Delphi?" Gil asked.

"It's there because Orpheus was a follower of Apollo. The city of Delphi is Apollo's city, so Hades' only entrance would be the place where a mortal almost got to bring the dead back to Earth, it states that it's somewhere near the area of Mount Parnassus. It makes sense to me."

"Who's going to sing the song?" Jay asked. "And what song exactly?"

"I will," Evie said. "I'm the daughter of Hades, I'll sing whatever song to make it down there."

They decided to find a good song for Evie to sing, that way they could make it to the Underworld and a back up one. "Why would I need a backup song?" She asked Jay. "Just in case you need to get Hades to agree to something like Orpheus."

He wasn't wrong, so as they looked for the main song, Evie searched for a sad backup song. Both songs had to be sad because the Underworld, in a sense was a sad place where the dead stayed there, never to see the lights of day ever again for eternity.

"So what happens after we get an audience with Hades?" Jay asked. "Then what?"

"Then, we hope he doesn't fry us alive," Uma said. Evie wasn't sure whether she was being serious or joking.

* * *

Hades looked around the scene where Chernobog escaped.

Tartarus or the Pit was under heavy locks and magic, Hades didn't want anyone else to escape. Scratch that, he didn't want Kronos to escape. The last thing anyone wanted to deal with was the Titan Lord, all six Olympian siblings could agree to that.

"Husband." Persephone stood next to him. Her crown stood on top of her curly brown hair. The black suite looked good on her, Hades wanted to comment but his attention went back to the Pit. He still had no idea who released Chernobog, let alone who managed to do such a feat while risking being pulverized by the gods and goddesses who managed the Underworld.

"Have you seen her?" She asked him. He didn't need to read Persephone's mind to know who she was talking about. Evelyn, his first demigod child.

"I have," He said. A small smile tugged at his lips. "She has my hair." Persephone chuckled. It surprised him, considering she thought his wife would take it horrible that Hades had cheated on her, but even he knew that the goddess of spring was his one true love. Grimhilde, she wasn't anything to Hades. But with Evelyn in the picture, he wanted to make sure his third child didn't have the same experience that demigod children of Zeus had when confronting their step-mothers. At least Persephone hasn't tried murdering the poor girl.

"We would have to meet her soon husband," She said. "Macaria and Melione want to get to know their little half-sister, as do I."

"Soon, my love," Hades said. "Soon, but we have other precautions to attend to." He looked around the gates of the Pit, that lead down to the prisons.

"I sent Hecate to track down magical traces or signatures of the person responsible to set Chernobog free. Hermes, Thanatos, and Hypnos are searching day and night, but I'm afraid that he wants me to go find him. He has a grudge against me for locking him down there years ago."

"What will you do?" Persephone asked, her hand seeking his. He grasped her small hand, squeezing it. She repeated her question when he didn't answer. "Hades? What will you do?"

He could hear Cerberus howling, the dead from the Medows Asphodel moaning along with the Fields of Punishment wailing. There was tranquil music from the Isle of the Blest and Elysium.

"I will do my best to protect all of you. That is what I will do Persephone." He didn't give her the full truth, just half. If she knew what he was thinking, she would have him wrapped up in pretty flowery vines and locked in their castle under the watchful eyes of Nyx herself.

Speaking of Nyx, the goddess of darkness flew down in front of them. Her large black wings stretched out as she bowed to the king and queen of the Underworld. "My lord, My lady. Sorry to disturb you both," SHe said.

Persephone smiled. "No, bother at all Nyx."

"I just got word from Charon, my lord," Nyx said to Hades. "He just told me that someone has opened up the entrance of Orpheus, when he was rowing down the river Styx, a group of foolish mortals are coming down the path. I've held the furies back because two of them hold demigod scents."

Hades breath hitched.

_No, she wouldn't be here. Why would she be here? Maybe to get to know me but why bring her friends down here as well? No, something wasn't adding up._

He had a mask on, one that many looked on in fear minus Persephone. "Send them to me, I'll personally greet our guests. Make sure the furies don't touch them in the process Nyx."

She bowed once more. "Yes, M'lord." Before flying off to get to the group.

Persephone turned to look at Hades. "I guess we'll get that reunion after all."

* * *

**NOTES: WOW! Back to this story, another chapter is done!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it so far, it was a process of "I'm almost done to nope why did I write that? DELETE!" going back and forth. I couldn't, for the life of me find where exactly Eurydice death took place in Greece, so I made it out to be around Delphi in Mount Parnassus. As you can tell also, Uma is Greek Mythology nerd, with sass. **

**Again hope you guy are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it out! Don't own the quote used for this chapter, obviously. Enjoy this chapter, don't forget to comment down below on what songs Evie will be using to enter the Underworld or how Hades will react to seeing Evie in the Underworld... *cue evil laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: the oracle of delphi speaks (as the python lays beneath it)**

_"And fate? No one alive has ever escaped it, neither brave man nor coward, I tell you— it's born with us the day that we are born."_

― **Homer, The Iliad**

* * *

After driving for what felt like days, they finally made it to the city of Delphi. They decided to get to the vacation home of Ben, that he granted them to stay in. They unwinded, changing into comfortable clothing and taking naps. They ventured out to the city of Delphi to see what it held.

Uma was looking at the old Oracle of Apollo, at his temple. Where the most famous Oracle of Apollo was at. It was far away, nobody could walk up there anymore in fear of falling. They got some food from vendors and scoped out the base of Mount Parnassus. It would be there, that they would sing in the meadows where Eurydice died.

The next day, in mid-afternoon, once they ate and got dressed, they went off. They had swords strapped to themselves, just in case. Uma and Evie led them to an open area where a small patch of daffodils or Narcissus flowers bloomed under the sun and trees that shaded it.

They stood around the flower, as Evie took a deep breath and sang.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_  
_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_  
_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_  
_And the ones who had loved her the most_

Nothing happened at first, but as Evie continued, they could all hear cracks in the Earth as if it was parting.

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_  
_She couldn't remember their names_  
_They spun her around on the damp old stone_  
_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

Instantly, there was a big gaping chasm, with steps leading down underneath the earth. Evie went in first, flashlight in hand followed by Audrey, then Uma, Harry Gil, Lonnie, and Jay. All of them shone the flashlights down as the chasm closed, they could hear loud wailing as it started to drown out Evie's voice as she continued to sing. They walked farther down, noticing how they were in the Underworld. A dark, dreary and a rather cold place to be in, the land of the dead.

_And she never wanted to leave_  
_Never wanted to leave_

Evie stopped midway through the song as they noticed someone. They spotted a woman standing a few feet in front of them as they finally hit solid land. The steps they were on just a few minutes before disintegrated back to the walls of the Earth.

The woman was dressed in old Greek clothing, a chiton, grey one. Her hair was long, jet black with two huge wings on her back. Her eyes pierced into their souls, at least that's how Evie felt. Her eyes were a shade of blue, dark and mysterious. "Welcome mortals. I am Nyx, goddess of the Night, under the request of Lord Hades I will be personally taking you to him. He would like a word with you as to why all of you are here."

With that, she beckoned them to get on a Chariot, one that wasn't there before. Maybe the Underworld played tricks, but they were terrified to ask as they all climbed up on the goddess chariot. Instantly it jerked forward, launching them into the air. They saw a dog, three headed to be exact barking at the ghosts. In minutes they landed quickly to the floor.

The castle where Hades and Persephone resided in, looked like an old manor. "It's pretty," Audrey said.

"Yeah, pretty _haunted_," Harry muttered only to be hushed quiet by Uma. The last thing she wanted was for her dear pal to be killed by her Uncle, so they continued following Lady Nyx up to the castle. There they noticed guards made up of skeletons walking around as she led them to the throne room. They heard a muffled "Enter" as the doors opened.

"M'Lord," said Nyx in Greek. "They are here."

Hades sat on his throne, to his right was the goddess of Spring, Queen of Hell, Persephone. Nyx beckoned them to go forward, they did hesitantly as if one wrong move and Hades would blast them or Persephone, whichever one would be annoyed by the teens standing in front of them. They weren't too sure anymore at this point. Still, Evie leads them and she bowed to her father.

When she brought herself up, she noticed Hades had his eyes on her. They were a dark color that Evie couldn't pinpoint what it could be, brown, black maybe both. She couldn't tell, her eyes flickered to her step-mother. Persephone was beautiful, she was a goddess after all. The crown that adorned her brown poofy head was black with dark rubies and sapphires. Fit for the Queen of The Underworld.

"What brings you down here child?" Hades finally spoke. Evie fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, her words feeling heavy in her throat.

"I-We," She rambled to her father and step-mother. A patch of red spread from her neck to her cheeks in embarrassment, she could practically hear her mother's shrill voice tell her she was not being lady-like. "We came here to offer our help, Lord Hades."

Hades merely raised an eyebrow as if asking her, _Really_?

It was the truth even if it may be foolish to the god, it was the truth. Evie straightened her back just a little like Queens do when they are being doubted in their position of power. "Both Uma and I think that whoever let Chernabog free has intentions to have him free the other villains from the Isle."

Hades still had his calculating eyes on her when he spoke.

"I think you are both correct," He said. "Chernabog is a force not to be taken lightly, everyone knows that he is a thing of evil and horror that makes Maleficent look tame. He was put in Tartarus for a reason children-_I_ put him there for a reason, the reason being that even I wouldn't want him to be near other influences of evil. If he would have been on the Isle, I have no doubts he could have manipulated every villain to his side. He could probably still do that now that he's free with his powers, but what he plans to do is beyond our minds. He could plan a grand escape of every villain to attack Auradon, that is correct or go for Auradon first before setting the villains free. There is no telling what he would do because nobody has ever come face to face with him."

"Nobody except _you_," Jay spoke up. Hades said nothing only confirming Jay's declaration with a small smirk.

"Do you know who could have set him free Lord Hades?" Audrey asked. Hades shook his head and Evie noticed how tired he looked, his hand grasping Persephone's tightly.

"Then we can help you with that," Evie said. "Let us help you, dad." The last part-last word was said as an afterthought reminding Evie that this god was her father. Hades looked absolutely conflicted in this, but Persephone tapped her fingers on his hand.

"Let them help you, you said it yourself husband," She spoke. "You need any help to get Chernobog back to Tartarus." Hades sighed running a hand through his flaming blue hair which was tamer now since the last time she saw him.

"Alright, but you report to me if you have a lead," He said to the excited group of teens. "I will not have any of Auradon's children being hurt, they'll blame me for it."

Uma snorted. "Or they'll blame one of us." She pointed to Harry, Gil, Jay, and Evie respectively. It made Hade's chuckle nodding in understanding at her. He looked her up and down before saying. "Another child of Poseidon?"

Uma shook her head, her braids waving back and forth. "Ursula's daughter, meaning Poseidon's granddaughter."

"Ah," Hades said tilting his head back in amusement. Hades spoke once more directing it at Evie once more. "What was the song that you were singing when you entered my realm, Evelyn?" He asked, curiously.

Evie didn't tell him, instead, she sang the rather melancholy tune from where she left off.

_They danced through the day_  
_And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall_  
_From winter to summer and winter again_  
_'Til the walls did crumble and fall_

It still sent chills down the group's backs as Evie sang the rather haunting tune out loud. Persephone and Hades both seemed rather enthralled by the song, clapping politely as Evie finished her song.

"That was beautiful Evelyn," Persephone said making Evie look down, bashful at her praise. She never told anyone that she could sing, usually, she sang out on the window in her room back on the Isle before going down to Lady classes that her mom taught her.

Evie bowed to the queen. "Thank you, Lady Persephone."

"So?" Evie asked Hades once again. "When do we begin?"

"I believe you mean little one,_ where do you begin_?" He stated.

* * *

They wouldn't be staying for long in Delphi as they followed Hades' directions to a beginning place to start, which was Hecate's temple in Argolis. But before that, Evie and Uma would go to the famous Oracle of Delphi to ask about a quest. It is what heroes usually asked or kings and queens usually did. "Like King Priam?" Evie asked.

Her knowledge in her history-Greek History that is was scarcely known to her. Hades shook his head, signaling no.

"It was Princess Cassandra who told the demise of Troy to her father, Priam. She told him of Troy burning by the actions of her brother Paris, it was because of this started the Trojan War because Priam feared the future and tried to control it. Paris came back with Helen and Troy would be led to a war for ten years, only for it to be burned to the ground by the Greeks." Hades stated a far off look in his eyes.

The group walked up and entered the temple to see the Delphi. The woman was on her knees saying something in Greek that was too low for Evie to hear. Hades cleared his throat, stating, "Oh, Oracle of Delphi we seek your words and visions of the future."

The Oracle was a woman with red curly hair and the greenest of eyes like the Python of Delphi. Evie nor Uma didn't catch the woman's name as a she got up to look at the group. She walked straight to Evie and Uma, grabbing both girls wrists tightly. She was shaking before her eyes once green was clouded in glowing green, her mouth opened to release a green snake made of smoke the poured out of her mouth.

When she finally spoke, her voice sounded amplified as if multiple women, other women that took up the path to be the Oracle spoke as one.

**_A father's hand will raise the daughter, bringing a new era on Olympus. But in it, will face darkness himself, and time will be not on their sides of the gods. _**

**_Great sleep will be unleashed upon the lands as greater than the one before it! _**

**_Be warned! _**

**_If the time of darkness gets to it first it will be the end of everything, the end of Olympus and the end of Auradon. _**

**_Beware them!_**

**_Legacies of three, beware the ghost of Helen, beware time himself!_**

**_Beware the lady of green and time of blue!_**

**_Beware the mountain Othrys, the downfall to Aurdon! _**

Two people behind the Oracle caught her as she finished, almost collapsing onto the marble floor of the temple. Evie could see red marks from where the Oracle held her tightly as she spouted off her prophecy.

They left the temple, all Evie could hear was the Oracle's words ringing in her ears. Nothing of that made any sense to her as Evie mulled over the words. Each line was just a puzzle that she had no clue over, no way of fitting into a neat place for it to make sense.

Hades looked at her before telling her something in Greek.

"_Prophecies rarely do make any sense the first time you hear them. Most, if not all of them will make sense once at the end."_

She couldn't help but wonder if Hades knew this from experience.

It was a long hour trip from Delphi after the detour with the Oracle that made Evie and Uma shaken to their core, but it helped considering the lord of the Underworld had to trick up his sleeves on how to travel, one of them being shadow traveling. They all had to close her eyes, Evie had to hold on to something, she realized halfway through that she grabbed Audrey's hand as the girl's car jerked forward as Hades took them from Delphi to the Camelot in just a few seconds.

Evie could hear all of them groaning as the car was parked on a pretty cliff, next to it was Hades getting off his chariot.

"Let's not do that again," Gil muttered, Jay, Harry, Lonnie, and Uma all murmured in agreement. Audrey nodded as well and Evie didn't blame them. It felt like her insides were shaken inside her like a milkshake.

They stumbled out of the car and walked towards Hades who was looking at the group with amusement. "I should have warned you that shadow traveling is a bit-"

"Bad on the stomach?" Harry muttered. "Yeah, it was."

"Anyway," Hades pointed to the road. "This is where I leave you, from there you can see-well the sea. Hopefully, Poseidon is in a good mood. That man has the second worst temper next to Zeus."

"We're going to start at the kingdom of Camelot, ask Merlin for help on finding some information on what Chernabog might go after. It's something big if what the Oracle of Delphi said, he'll try getting to it first." Evie said to her father.

"Good, keep me updated on what you guys find. I will be meeting Hecate and Thanatos in Argolis to figure out where he might be headed to. Now, under no circumstances will you face him, I am speaking to all of you on this. Do not face him alone, he is too powerful and dangerous." Hades firmly stated to the group of teens.

They nodded their heads, letting the Lord of The underworld that yes they understood. As they walked into Audrey's car Hades stopped Evie. His eyes looked determined and conflicted as to if he was having a war inside him. She wondered what it could be to make the most feared god in Auradon look like this?

"Evelyn, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice soft.

She realized that he was apologizing for never being in her life, never even knowing she was alive. At that moment, she felt hatred towards her mother, a swell of it from the pit of her stomach to her heart.

"It's okay dad," Evie said. "Maybe, when the quest is over we can talk? Have some coffee or whatever immortals eat. What do you guys eat?"

"Ambrosia and Nectar but mortal food have it's likes as well for us gods." He teased her, a smile coming over his face for a brief moment before settling on serious. "Please be careful little one."

"I know and I will." She said.

But as Evie said her goodbyes, she couldn't help but see her father's dark eyes staring back at her when she promised him. His eyes looked haunted as if he'd seen this promise play out before only for it to go south for the ones that uttered those last words.

It was a look that said, _don't promise something that is out of your control._

* * *

**NOTES: Here it is, chapter four-thanks for the kudos guys! Took awhile to finish this, but here it is. Lot's of mentions of greek stuff especially of a well known said tragedy and war. Don't own the song Jenny of Oldstones, that belongs to Game of Thrones! Don't own the quote, that's all Homer. **

**Leave a comment down below! Enjoy the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** **a reunion at mount othrys and a book hunt in camelot**

_"Men believe that Zeus . . . put his father [Kronos] in bonds because he wickedly devoured his children." _**-Plato, Euthyphro**

* * *

The mountain looked the same as the last time Hades was here. Last time the god of the Underworld set foot here was during the war, the _Titanomachy_ a war between the Titans and Olympians-shaking the Earth to her very core. Before Zeus, Poseidon and Hades took over their respective realms (heaven, sea, and hell) and before Hades was sentenced to that damned, stupid Isle.

It was wrong of him to lie to the children after gaining their trust but even he knew when to not allow mortals to do his work. The Titans were a different breed of evil the likes of which any villain on the Isle or hero in Auradon has ever seen. Hercule himself didn't see the full-fledged Titans, not the one that used to rule Mount Othrys eons ago.

"Brother," Hades turned to look at Poseidon, the god of the sea. He wore blue jeans, a white shirt with a colorful blue buttoned down shirt. His black hair, (like Hades when it wasn't on fire that is) was curly as if the water hadn't touched it at all.

"Brother," Hades greeted him. He didn't know how to talk to Poseidon, usually, he yelled at Zeus and left meetings to go be in the Underworld. Chatting with Nyx, Hecate, Hypnos or Erebus about his realm to his younger brother seemed easier than talking with Zeus, they were close.

Possibly the only Olympian that he talked to besides Poseidon was Hestia, who didn't have a throne. He and Poseidon rarely talked about anything that did not involve the words Olympians or their realms at times just chatting about their wives and even if they did talk about Olympus, they usually rolled their eyes at Zeus's antics of the day.

Othrys loomed over them as if watching their every move as if he was watching. Hades shook those thoughts away and focused on his brother. It was a miracle that he was allowing this discussion especially here but Hades wasn't a fool.

"What did you call e here for Hades?" He asked him. "I haven't got all day Triton keeps telling me-" But Hades waved him as if those words meant nothing to him and it did but he wasn't going to start riling up his brother.

"A prophecy has been spoken by the Oracle of Delphi," Hades told Poseidon. The god of the sea's mouth shut with an audible click. "_He's coming back_ Poseidon."

Poseidon scoffed. "How? He's been down in Tartarus for eons brother."

"Even so, the Oracle doesn't lie, you and I know that. She spoke of _Othrys_ Poseidon, she spoke it."

They both looked at the mountain where just the cracked rock of where the Titans once lived in, looked haunting. None of the Titans lived in their prisons now like its leader. Hades didn't want to think of him but it was useless now.

"Kronos has a hand in this." He said to his brother. "I know he does, it's convenient that Chernabog escapes yet he stays down there. He's waiting for something far worse to happen, and when it does he'll make his grand entrance just like he always did."

Poseidon's lips pursed as a frown formed on his face. "If you are correct about this brother, if our dear father and Chernabog are working together then what will we do"

"We are gods, aren't we?" Hades said. "The mortals may rule Auradon but we rule them, they fear us and respect us at best. We cannot have another Titanochamy again brother."

"Never," The god of the sea stated in agreement with his elder brother. "We tell Zeus about this-"

"You and I both know our dear baby brother won't listen to me," He said sarcastically. "He's like that stupid mortal king of Auradon, not the boy at least he's changing, his father. Both men will turn the blind eye to the shouts of warning, he banished magic for hell's sake! Zeus will need proof first."

"How do you plan to show him that Hades? Poseidon asked raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Hades merely smiled, secretive and mischievous. "Everyone will be here for this meeting. Once I tell them what the Oracle spoke, everyone won't be denying the threat."

* * *

Just as he stated, Poseidon watched as the Olympians came. Hestia arrived on the arm of Hermes, walking straight to her eldest brother. Hades bent down kissed her cheek, as did Poseidon. When it came to Hestia, the six older gods along with the other Olympians knew that Hestia would always be looked upon with respect. She was the oldest of them all.

"Brothers!" Boomed Zeus' voice. He looked at both Poseidon and Hades then glanced at Othrys before looking at his siblings once more. "What is the meaning of this meeting?"

Just as Poseidon heard Hades tell him minutes ago, his older brother said the exact thing to the rest of the Olympians. They all looked at Hades with wide eyes as if he'd lost his mind being stuck on the Isle for so long and maybe he has, but even Poseidon can't deny the implications Hades put out there.

"If you are lying to me, brother-" Zeus began only to be cut off by Hades, his blue hair aflame with anger.

"Would I lie to all of you about this? _Are you that blind Zeus?_ Kronos will not stop to bring our downfall, the end of Olympus and Chernabog, he just wants to watch the whole world burn, put those two together it's a bomb that will end us all, _both immortals and mortals alike_!" Hades yelled.

He took a couple of breaths before continuing. "If you do not take heed of my warning brother then you've doomed Olympus already, you've doomed Auradon. The Oracle has spoken, and I will continue my responsibility to hunt down Chernabog. I'd thought everyone should know who may be trying to overthrow us again." The last sentence dripping in utter sarcasm that Poseidon knew well from growing up with Hades in Kronos stomach.

Poseidon could hear the cries of thunder and the Earth crack from the dead reach up, up, up. A fight was about to break between both gods and that was the last thing anyone here wanted to see minus Ares.

The god of the sea looked up at Othrys.

_Is this what you want father? To see us fight each other instead of fighting you because mission accomplished._

"Enough both of you!" It wasn't him who spoke but Hestia.

Sweet, older Hestia who looked merely twelve years old but had the same voice a mother would use to scold her children. She was doing that now to her brothers and Poseidon wanted to remember this day for as long as he lived.

"We are a _family_, we are _Olympians_, gods of the era," She stated with a regal tone. A tone that Poseidon or the other siblings hadn't heard from their older sibling in a long time. Poseidon doubts that the younger Olympians, his nieces, and nephews even heard Hestia like this. "We all know what Kronos is capable of, we know what type of monster he is. If the Oracle stated this prophecy then we must watch for it, and make sure it is within our powers to finish the Titan Lord once and for all. Do you understand brother?" She looked at Zeus unflinchingly.

Zeus swallowed thickly before nodding. "I do sister."

"Then we will gather our weapons, send whoever we can to Tartarus to guard the gates. We will not let the mortal see Othrys rise, we will not let them see Kronos in this new era. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone understood.

* * *

The trip to Camelot seemed easily done for the group. Since they traveled there quickly, the group were greeted quite warmly by Merlin. He was an old man dressed in a blue robe and a blue hat. He was waving a stick in the air, hollering, "Welcome! Welcome children!"

While Merlin babbled about the history of Camelot and where they would be staying for the feast Evie looked at the surrounding building of this kingdom. It was a lot like Auradon except it clashed with technology. Horses roamed but cars passed by as well. Mostly the horses were used for tournaments of jousting as Merlin said.

He told them about staying in the castle, Arthur was away but Queen Guenivier was happy to have them stay with her. Merlin finally led them inside the castle to the throne room where Guenivier herself was studying something on a pad. Merlin cleared his throat, the old queen looked up and smiled at the teens.

They curtsied and bowed (Audrey and Lonnie did a quick crash course before they got here to the new trio while Evie nagged Jay about his bowing technique). So far they did well with that and Audrey took the lead telling them how happy she was to be here. Guenivier nodded.

"King Ben mentioned that you needed Merlin's help with something?" The queen asked.

Evie nodded along with Audrey. "Yes. You see Queen Gunivier, we need to locate a tale about someone or something that could potentially destroy Auradon, we're on a mission to stop the person from finding it before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Ah, you look for the stone then?" Merlin said still looking eccentric and acting it. "What stone?" Evie said quickly.

"Why, the stone of Hades my dear." He said it so casually they might have thought he said it like_ "wasn't it obvious?" _

"What stone of Hades?" Harry asked the wizard since everyone including Guinevere were in shock. "The stone is not really a stone, it was disguised by Hades. The stone is actually his Helm of Darkness, Hades used to travel and make sure no spirits were loose. The user had invisibility and could bring the dead with his power at times. Putting that in the hands of evil, you might as well give the keys of the Underworld over already."

"Do you know where this helm is?" Evie asked desperately.

Merlin shook his head. "No one knows, not even Hades himself. He had asked a minor god to take his helm away and hide it until he returned, don't know where it could be." He tapped his chin. "But maybe a look into my library can help us track it down. Could help in defeating old Chernabog and Kronos, eh?"

The teens froze looking quickly at Guinevere and Merlin. They both had looks of parents to found out your secrets.

"You knew?" Audrey asked in a small voice. "I did, King Ben told me that you were on a quest to stop him. A noble one might I add, but I didn't know about Kronos." SHe frowned.

Neither did everyone else. Evie looked at Uma who's hands were shaking and skin blanched. "Who's Kronos?" Evie asked.

Merlin looked at the group with the utmost serious expression. "Kronos, is the father of time, son of Gaea and Ouranus who ripped his father into pieces with his scythe. Kronos it the Titan Lord, and father to the old Olympians-Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, and Zeus. A foe the Earth has never seen since the dawn of the Titanomachy."

Kronos... She remembered what the prophecy from the Oracle said. _Time will be not on their sides of the gods. Kronos, Lord of Time._

It seemed the prophecy was slowly starting to make sense for Evie, just not entirely there.

Merlin clapped his hands startling Evie. "Now, let's go find a book!"

* * *

**NOTES: Here ya go! Also, the Stone of Hades I took the liberty of making it as the Helm of Darkness which is an actual thing that Hades wears in the myths. **

**Anyway, don't own the quote and enjoy the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: no happily ever afters in greek mythology (just ask the trojans) **

_"Was this the face that launched a thousand ships / And burnt the topless towers of Ilium?"_ **-Christopher Marlow, The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus**

* * *

"Troy, beautiful city and unpenetrable once, held no happily ever after for its citizens," Merlin told them a week into their stay in Camelot. "Burned to the ground by the Greeks, pillaged and sacked. What's left is ruins of what once was a powerful city."

They've been searching for a history of Chernabog but found nothing so far. They did find some stuff on the mythology of the Greeks much to the pleasure of Uma and Evie. Merlin told them more on the tragedy of Troy, the same Troy that Hades told them about back in Delphi. Evie wondered how her father was doing.

They had to find this monster's weakness before things went bad, knowing her father was currently trying to find the said monster at the moment.

"_I__am seges est ubi Troia fuit," _Merlin said in latin. "Which translates to?" Gil asked.

Merlin smirked. "_Now are fields of corn where Troy once stood_, a quote by Ovid. He speaks of one Troy, the same Troy that the gods fought with their mortal champions for ten long years."

"But what does that have to do with Chernabog or Kronos?" Jay asked the old wizard, a frustrated look on his face. Merlin waved his hand and a book flew to his outstretched hand. Everyone knew that Merlin was one of the only wizards that did not abide by the rules of Auradon about Magic. He was old, he didn't care- that was his excuse.

"It means that we now know the location for the Helm of Darkness my dear children."

_What?_

"W-How?" Spluttered Evie. "Well, the only goddess that Hades could trust to hide such a thing would be Eris, goddess of discord and she was well known to have started the war with just a single golden apple. She could start chaos, she can most certainly hide it as well." Merlin said.

"Well, where do we find her?" Lonnie asked the wizard. Merlin's lips pursed in contemplation as she flipped the pages of the book and showed them the ancient maps of what was once Troy.

"You find her at Ilium, children." For the first time since they've met the old wizard, Merlin started looking older showing how old the wizard looked. Ancient, grim and knowing the future, his eyes held it all. Evie felt the grimness that Merlin held in his eyes when he said the location of the goddess and her father's helm.

* * *

The trip to Ilium was interesting. Merlin, sneaky old man had transported them in the dead of night when asked why by Gil the old man responded seriously with, "Because that's when the dead rise, children," He said before they all jumped into the portal that sent them to the ancient ruins of a burned city.

Troy, was what Evie had thought when Merlin told them stories and the other books that Evie looked over during her stay. Broken all around, burned scorches and nothing left but ruins of ghosts that died with the city long ago. They cautiously walked towards the ruins, the walls were still intact but the inside once the teenagers actually entered was ruins at best. It wasn't night time, thankfully or the scenery at night would have made it much creepier than what it looked like during the day.

The silence didn't help their nerves either. Jay joked that it reminded him of the Isle, the ruins and the desolation. "All it needs is our parents." His grin didn't quite meet his eyes, Evie grasped his hand, squeezing it. He squeezed back, grasping it firmly in his hand as if they were truly back, something they both did not want.

"Where could a goddess hide such a thing? Hell! Where could a goddess of chaos hide in this place?" Asked Lonnie. Uma shrugged, not knowing any information on the minor goddess and Evie felt useless at the fact that she didn't even know there was a goddess of chaos at all. Some demigod she was.

"I could see why there wasn't any happily ever after here," Audrey murmured. "It just looks... horrifying, a mark of war."

"That's what war does child." A woman's voice started the group, multiple people bringing out their swords, Evie pushed Audrey back behind her as she pointed a dagger at the woman. She stood up on a broken collum that must have been some altar to a god. "It brings out man's worse impulses along with the gods, spilling bloodshed to the thousands all for utter control over fate. But you are not here for a history lesson, you're here to stop Chernabog or the Titan. Probably both I assume?"

"We are," Uma said. Evie squinted at the woman, she wore black ripped up jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and her dark inky hair was cut into a pixie cut. Red tinted lips and pretty azure blue eyes, electric and wild. "Eris, goddess of chaos." She said her name out loud drawing a smile from the minor goddess.

"You are correct, daughter of Hades," Evie raised an eyebrow, surprised that she knew who her father was. The look on Evie's face must have been comical because Eris laughed, making it echo across the city of Troy. "Everyone on Olympus knows who you are, child. A gossip so great, better than the ones we've heard about Zeus' demigod spawns or the time with the birth of the Minotaur." Eris cackled at the last part, wild and unrestrained that echoed around the city once more.

She jumped down to the ground and beckoned them with a gesture of her arm to follow her. They did, still having their weapons out in case of a trap.

They followed her up the broken steps of the castle, the home of the royal family. Evie could see the architect, beautiful during its time before the fires destroyed it. Walking inside, it was all smolders of the fire and cracks of the building. She wouldn't be surprised that if an earthquake hit around the area, it would demolish everything to the ground leaving Troy into nothing but dust.

The goddess led them down one corridor to a big room, cracks littered the area along with chunks of debris from a battle long ago. The alter had a deep crack, as Eris pointed out to the teens, "This is the temple to Apollo, one of the many that still stands here in Troy. Some of them were burned down during the war just like this one. A tragedy really." She sighed. She took them to another temple, just as spacious, here Eris stood behind the altar her arms spread wide. "Now this is your father's temple. Hades wasn't the patron god of Troy but he still held commanding respect among the citizens of Troy. Who would dare disrespect the God of The Underworld?" She said. "A foolish thing to do really."

"Why did my dad give you his helm?" Evie asked as Eris took out a small blue crystal. It glowed in the darkness of the room, illuminating it in blue. With the color, Eris looked just as a goddess of chaos would, her eyes wild with mirth and her grin wide as she looked at Evie. "Because sometimes chaos brews until erupts catching everyone off guard, why do you think I took the job to hide and guard your father's weapon? Because of chaos."

Evie was about to respond back tot he goddess not caring if she was struck down when she heard a voice, a womanly voice called out. She remembered the prophecy, _the ghost of Helen,_ the Oracle said.

"Helen of Troy," She said slowly to Eris. "Did she die here?"

Eris merely smirked at her still holding the sapphire gem in her hand. "No, she did not. But many did perish here in Troy, but no, the ghost of Helen does not haunt Troy as Paris does. If anything Helen of Troy's ghost haunts us all, a reminder like the war itself. A reminder of sorts that _there are no happily ever afters in our land_, only pain." Eris tossed the gem to Evie, she caught it and felt the pulse of something raw and ancient course through her.

"Now you must go," She told the teens. "The box has opened and chaos unleashed itself onto the world." She still had that wild grin on her face, eyes gleaming. "Lord Hades is expecting you right now."

Evie frowned before steps could be heard entering the temple. Hades walked in, nodding at Eris before looking at the teens. Her father still looked the same but as he got closer Evie could see stress lines around his face. "Father," Evie said, bowing as did everyone else. Eris merely raised her hand in a slight hello.

Hades looked tense and sighed. Evie did not like this at all-"You are to return to Auradon Prep. Your work here is done, children."

It took a moment to figure out what he just said and when it finally sunk it, Evie felt angry. "What do you mean it's over? We haven't even scratched the surface yet!" She yelled at the god, which was foolish in hindsight but she did not care. "And now you're telling us that we can't help?"

"That is exactly why!" Hades said, his hair riling us the flames of blue high. "Circumstances have changed, I am calling all of you off this. Return to Auradon Prep, if I see any of you continue this quest there will be consequences."

No, Evie did not understand. Uma looked livid as well while the rest looked pissed as well. At least she wasn't the only one to feel like this, still, she did not back down.

"So what was this for? Some stupid hunt just for you to look down on us, laughing at us or what?" She was not making any sense but anger blinded her at this moment. Hades held his steely gaze at them before growling, "Go back to Auradon children. Now." They did not have time to respond before with a have of his hand, Hades had them wrapped in shadows. All Evie could look at was Eris, her eyes still filled with the chaos brimming underneath the surface along with wicked euphoria as if this was what she was expecting all this time, before they knew it they all landed just outside of Auradon Prep, right where they started this thing. A few feet away was Audrey's car filled with the luggage that they had packed for the trip as if they hadn't left.

Uma yelled out a curse in Greek, looking up at the sky. Evie didn't say anything, tucking the stone only to realize that she dropped it. She curled her fingers in a fist as if she still had that stone in her grasp, it was now in her father's hand. His helm of Darkness, after all, belonged to him.

"Now what?" Jay asked, grunting in frustration as he kicked a small rock on the ground. Evie looked at Uma, both seemed to feel the exact same thing-_pissed off at a god_.

* * *

**NOTES: _Ooooh what happens next?_ **

**A new chapter, yay! Hope everyone has enjoyed the story and again I do not own the quote at the beginning or the quote by Ovid! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: hades chained up**

_**William Bludworth: **"You can't cheat Death. There are no escapes."_

_**Clear Rivers:** "Bullshit! You told me Death has a distinct design. But Alex and I cheated Death, not once but dozens of times. The design is flawed, it can be beaten."_

_**William Bludworth:** "Such fire in you now. People are always most alive just before they die. Don't you think?"_

_**-Final Destination 2 (2003)**_

* * *

Hades could honestly say that he sometimes hated being immortal. This was one of those days as he teleported to the spot where the monster once lived in, his helm gleaming on his head proudly.

He was waiting for him, Hades knew that should have known from the beginning but he was blinded by meeting his daughter and did not realize it until it was a bit too late. It was one of the reasons he pulled back the children from their quest. One way or another Chernabog would have wanted the children to come into his trap, a bait for either Hades or the heroes of Auradon.

He took it off for a while to survey his surroundings. His blue hair, the one so many mortals were actually convinced that he was born with was now back to its normal black curliness as a strand fell to his forehead. He pushed it back before putting his helm on him as if waiting for war. If war was surrounded by the trees and mountains that once held Bald Mountain, he thought. Then again, his nephew knew about this more than him, he just knew the casualties. It was Ares and Athena that knew war first hand as the patrons of it.

He knew it was_ the end of something, _he just thought it was _the end of Chernabog. _

Hades heard a chuckle, one that he remembered from the pits. Chernabog seemed amused to see him here, but there was also something gleeful in that laughter. As if this was part of something much darker because it was and Hades had no idea.

* * *

"Welcome, Lord Hades," The being spoke. He said nothing in return, holding his tongue as he observed Chernabog. The helm on his head covering his hair readying for a fight. He knew there would be a fight, it would always end up in a fight when it came to Chernabog.

"Has someone cut out your tongue god?" He asked him. "Answer me!" He roared making the Earth rumble with the voice. The mountains shaking with it and Hades feared that a volcanic eruption would be eminent if Chernabog kept this up.

"You will come back to Tartarus or _else_," Hades said drawing his powers. Chernabog smirked before sending a blast of fire. "So be it," Hades said as he dodged the attack, about to send an army of the dead towards him.

It ended swiftly as it started and not to Hades advantage. He heard Chernabog cackling and it sent a ripple of cold fear in him.

"You are a fool," He said to the lord of the Underworld. "An immortal fool."

Hades gave the being a sneer before Chernabog with one looming hand swiftly picked him up as if he was merely a rag doll. "Your father will be pleased to see you again in the Pit, Hades. I know I will."

Hades merely gritted his teeth as his consciousness was dimming with Chernabog's grip on his body. He felt something heavy wrap around his wrist practically burning him and realized that it was chained binding him-binding his powers.

Chernabod picked his helm off his head and let it drop. He willed his powers through to send something, he screamed out in Greek to his siblings, to his wife, to anyone. He yelled out to avenge him, crying out in pain. Olympus could hear him, the clap of thunder could be heard, he yelled out in pain as he felt Chernabog's grasp tighten that he could practically hear his bones start to crack. Even though he was immortal that did not mean the pain this being was inflicting on him didn't hurt.

The last thing Hades saw was Chernabog's grin, one that meant pain and destruction across Auradon.

It was a look that screamed pure evil. He knew that look, it was one that many villains back in the old age had, one of arrogance and pride. The Lord of The Underworld had seen them die, go to his realm only for the villains to be brought back. It was against Death, Thanos had a field day that day. He remembered the outrage, the scales were undone (they still were to this day) but at least they would be locked in an Isle for days. Hades had laughed that day and laughed for all eternity for the ridiculousness of what the heroes had done.

He felt cold metal wrapped around his wrists, feeling the weight of magic on him. His eyes shot open and he noticed the chains of ice on his wrists leading down to the floor. His stomach dropped when he heard the voice of someone he thought wouldn't be there.

"My dear eldest son, welcome home," Kronos announced. Next to him was a woman that Hades had slightly feared he would see, Maleficent herself. "We've been waiting for you Hades."

He let out a snarl, he tried in vain to get out but knew it was futile. If Thanatos couldn't free himself without the help of some heroes, then neither would Hades. He tried and tried, his dark hair was stuck to the front of his forehead, the blue hellfire wasn't ignited because of the restraints.

"It's time to watch everything burn," Kronos began. " Starting with those insolent siblings of yours and then the rest of the Olympians. After, it will be Auradon."

All Hades could think was that he had failed, both his siblings and his children. He let out a howl of anger but Kronos merely laughed flashing his scythe and it died on his lips instantly. The fear he felt when he was once stuck inside his father's stomach with his siblings. A tear slipped down his cheek and anger inflamed his blood.

_I failed. _

_I failed. _

_I failed._

"Let our reign begin!" Kronos boomed, Chernabog and Maleficent cackled loudly.

_Mother give me strength_, He silently prayed to Rhea. _And watch over Evie._

* * *

**NOTES: I'M BACK! Really short chapter but next one will be up in time. Don't own the quote used in this chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:** **make it pink, make it blue**

_Some people care too much. I think it's called love._

**-A.A. Milne**

* * *

Evie was in a foul mood ever since she and her friends were stripped from their quest by Hades in Troy. Anger still burned in her bones as she remembered what her father told her, that he was calling it all off, calling them off this quest. _That it was too dangerous now._

That was his answer because it was _too dangerous_, or at least that's what the letter Hades wrote to Ben said. Still, she hated this, feeling used and only thrown to the side. She felt humiliated.

Evie ripped up a paper from her sketchbook crumpling it up in her fist and throwing it in frustration. "Wow, what'd the sketches do to you, Evie?" Audrey's voice called out, making Evie's tense body seemingly relax. Audrey's voice seemed to be doing that lately, wondering why it had that effect on her in the first place.

Still, even with Audrey's presence around her, Evie was still feeling angry. It did not help that Mal seemed to be ignoring her still. Evie did not care anymore, feeling that their friendship went to the deep end of things. Splintering more since she got back.

Audrey sat down next to her on the bench table, placing her stuff on the table. "You okay?" The princess asked her. Evie shook her head before throwing down her pencil.

"I thought he wanted our help. Guess Uma was right," She let out a bitter chuckle. Audrey cocked her head to the side. "What was she right about?"

_"The gods really screwed us over, uh?"_

_"Everyone did Evie. The Gods, most of the Olympians, The Fates and the heroes of Auradon. They screw over demigods all the time. Sometimes they do the right thing and other times, they just make it worse."_

She remembered the talk after seeing her father in that meeting with Uma.

_"Is this what you meant by the Gods screwing everyone over?"_

_"Oh yeah, this is their Motus Operandi."_

Evie did not speak for a while. "It's their Motus Operandi, Audrey." She said to the Princess repeating the words Uma once told her. "It's what Gods do all the time with demigods."

She was just foolish to not see it and dive headfirst to help, Uma felt the same way apparently. Audrey mentioned that Uma was found either at the bottom of the sea, the bottom of the swimming pool or the training room, cutting dummies down with brute force. She almost got into a fight with Mal before Harry and Gil had to hoist her away before she attacked the dragon teen.

Evie understood, her temperament was slowly slipping at times since they were whisked back here.

They were both angry. At who? They had no idea.

_Themselves?_

_The gods?_

_Hades?_

It was a mixture of all those things and more, Evie was sure but did not have the energy to care anymore.

* * *

Audrey usually sat with Evie during lunch or to study in the Goodness classroom these days. Uma, Harry, and Gil were still getting used to living in Auradon, following the same courses that Evie had to go through like Goodness class with Fairy Godmother.

"How's it going with Mal and... _everything_?" She asked her out of the blue. Evie paused in her math problem to look at her companion, an instant warm feeling of affection coursed through her. At the mention of her friend, Evie had to cringe.

"That bad, uh?" Audrey asked. Evie gave a slight nod.

Mal and her haven't spoken since she returned. Evie had made the choice to move dorms into Uma's room, her cousin was more than happy to have her. Whenever they have spoken to each other, it has been tense hellos and goodbyes. Nothing like the old days and even with those thoughts Evie had to wonder if there had ever been good days with Mal when they were here and on the Isle.

Probably not. Her rose-colored lenses were finally fracturing towards her old friend.

Audrey grasped her hand tightly and gave her a bright smile. Those smiles had started to make Evie feel things that she didn't even know but those feelings were waring with darker ones.

She was still upset about what her father did. It was like a scar that wouldn't heal, she kept picking at it, letting it bleed with her thoughts. It all came back to her father.

_Why did he pull them out of the mission after agreeing and helping them? Why do this to her? _

It was all why and no answers.

As days went by, she found herself drawn to Audrey like she had been drawn to Chad and Doug. She had no idea if Audrey even felt the same way because the way Audrey seemed around her made it seem they were friends. Two Princesses becoming best friends and whenever she thought about it made Evie's heartbreak just a little.

Because she looked at Audrey the same way as her father looked at her step-mother. A love so deep it transcended barriers.

* * *

Her dreams were weird.

_They usually were but this one, this one was a repetition since she had returned to Auradon. It began with her standing in the ruins of a mountain, not Olympus-this mountain seemed cold. A bit of fog surrounded it and it felt ominous to Evie._

_Sometimes she couldn't go up to the mountain. But this time she did, she went up to the steps and heard a cry. Evie ran up and found the most horrendous sight imaginable, there were two women and two men, one of them was chained up in the middle of the room. It was as if the chains kept him bound to the floor, not being able to move at all. She got closer and recognized two people-Maleficent and Hades. _

_"The demigod, Evil Queen's daughter. We'll have to dispose of her and those traitors to the Isle first before going to the heroes," Maleficent drawled with a smirk she flashed towards the chained Greek god. It made Hades yell in anger at the directions of the villains that were in front of him. His yell was loud and angry. "Oh, I'm sorry Hades. Did I hit a nerve? Don't worry Lord Hades, I'll make sure to have you see the life drain out of her pretty little face." That made him angrier as he yelled at Maleficent, angry unshed tears were marked on his face._

_"I'm sorry you have to see this Evelyn," The woman who stood by Hades spoke softly. She had brown hair and the same skin coloring of herself, for a moment Evie thought it was Persephone or the mysterious Hecate that Uma told her about. "It should be a mother's duty to protect her children. I should have protected him better, all of them." _

_"Who are you?" She asked the woman. The mystery lady finally glanced at her and she had the same facial features as Zeus and Hades, except for the eyes. They were brown with golden flecks in them like Evie and Uma's. The lady smiled at her before turning to look at Hades. "I am the mother of the Big Six. I am Rhea."_

_It caught her by surprise but she managed to speak. "You're my grandmother," Her voice was a whisper but Rhea heard her. "I am," She spoke kindly. _

_This moment of tenderness in her dream was cut off by the howl of someone in pain. She gasped at the sight before her, Hades with a hook-type weapon dug into his back by a tall old man. Rhea's face darkened. "That is Kronos, the Titan Lord."_

_Evie swallowed and her stomach churned. So this was Kronos, he looked evil and sadistic like Cruella. Maybe worse considering he swallowed most of his children. "Now Hades, don't start. You know I don't like misbehaving children." He gave a smile that seemed more chilling than kind. _

_Hades spat at Kronos, "She has no powers."_

_"Liar!" Kronos screamed and moved the scythe across Hades back making the god scream. Evie didn't want to look anymore, Rhea gathered her into her arms holding her tightly as she continued to hear her father scream out. It stopped and Kronos talked. "I know that demigods have powers. They all do and so does she. The first demigod of the Big Three in a long time is a threat and must be dealt with."_

_She knew she had powers, could sense it, sense something when she first met her father and when she held the helm. _

_The helm... Evie realized that she did not see it with her father. She knew that villains like those three would likely display their opponents' weapons in the room with it as a sign of the enemy's defeat but it wasn't there. _

_She was the daughter of hades, of course, she had powers._

_"If you touch a strand on her hair-" Hades began only to be cut off by Kronos laughing. It echoed around the palace that was slowly converting back to its former glory during the war. "Oh, my son. My eldest son, she won't even feel death. But for you, like the Mistress of Evil said, **I'll make sure to have you see the life drain out of her pretty little face**." _

_Hades screamed, "No!" and all Evie could do was grasp her grandmother's dress tighter._

_Maleficent laughed. "We will have our day. Aurora and her Prince Philip will be sorry for locking me away. Beg for mercy only for me to snuff them out, all of the heroes will regret locking us all away. Even the traitors and once we get the people to sleep, Chernabog will end them well."_

She woke up with a start, her hair was matted to one side of her face and the book that she was reading at night when she fell asleep, was still open on her legs. She moved her hair back and groggily gasped the book when one of the pages caught her eyes. She had underlined something last night before she had fallen asleep in the old book.

"Still, we will let all this be a thing of the past, though it hurts us, and beat down by constraint the anger that rises inside us. Now I am making an end of my anger. It does not become me, unrelentingly to rage on" Reading it out loud, it sent fear down her spine.

She had anger just like her father and powers probably like him or her mother. Uncontrolled powers which could make her a danger to everyone and a target. But what could she do?

She had to save her father, and make sure those three villains didn't destroy Auradon or release the villains that were on the Isle.

_Anger... she had feared it but maybe it could be her weapon._ Like the quote says_, "It does not become me, unrelentingly to rage on."_

She will rage on and she will win.

As Evie got out of bed quickly one thing kept running through her head, she needed to find Uma.

* * *

**NOTES: Whaaaaat! Another chapter on the same day? Yep, I busted this out and I'm happy with how it's going. If I keep it up, I could probably have this whole story done (don't get your hopes up though!) Anyway, proud about this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it and the whole story.**

**Is anyone excited about the movie? I know I am!**

**Don't own the quote! Enjoy! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **** a prophecy sadly comes true**

_and this word first the goddesses said to me—the Muses of Olympus, daughters of Zeus who holds the aegis: 'Shepherds of the wilderness, wretched things of shame, mere bellies, we know how to speak many false things as though they were true; but we know, when we will, to utter true things'." _

― **Hesiod, ****Theogony**

_Heroes are never born fearless. They become heroes by facing their fears, by meeting them head-on and saying, 'You do not control me, or own me anymore._

**-Nikita Gill**

* * *

Evie bolted from her room clutching the book of Greek Mythologies, her lifeline in her arms as she ran down the hall. She had to find Uma and her friends, bolt them to the safest room where the curse won't hit them.

And it will be a curse, she knew Maleficent's MO by now, everyone did. Instead of cursing a baby, she'll take a note out of the fairy godmothers of Aurora. To make everyone go into a deep slumber and then watch Chernbog burn Auradon to crips. If that even is Chernabog's plan, to begin with. She noticed the being, all dark as the night sky and she felt this sense of dread.

Evie bumped into Carlos and she almost cried. With him was Jane, who looked concerned about Evie, her hair disheveled and clothes crinkled from sleep. "E?" Carlos asked her. "Hey what's wrong?"

She told them what she had witnessed, just out of the gate. No hesitation, she needed them. "Maleficent, she's planning something with my grandfather ad Chernabog. They captured my dad and she's planning something bad, Carlos. She's going to curse Auradon, leave it defenseless. I need to get people somewhere the curse won't hit us, me and Uma. I need to find her." She was rambling making absolutely no sense but Carlos managed to hold her arms.

"We'll help. Jane probably knows a good place, I'll find as many as I can and we'll meet you there." Carlos said, his voice sounding just like Jay whenever he was in a defensive mode to protect his friends. Evie gave Carlos a quick hug before Jane took her hand and whisked her down the hall.

"C' mon," The half-fae told her. "My mom's office, she should be in there and could help us." Evie followed and they made it to the office in record time. They were panting as Jane barged in without a single knock, inside was Fairy Godmother with a tall man with a red cape. Evie knew who this was, Audrey spoke fondly about her father, the man who defeated Maleficent in her dragon form. It felt ominous when it should have been a hopeful sight for Evie.

"Mom! Sorry to barge in but it's Evie," Jane pointed to her and Fairy Godmother had a motherly concern on her face.

"What is it, my dear? Is everything alright Evie?" She asked her. Evie shook her head and slowly told her story, knowing full well they would look at her as if she had lost her mind. Instead, Fairy Godmother had a grim look on her face.

"I feared she would reappear. Ever since Mal lost her, we've been searching for Maleficent in lizard form when we should have been tracking her with magic and now look at us! In defensible against her!" Fairy Godmother began. "I need to get my wand and get you and Uma away, into Castle Beast. It's safe there, I can put up a barrier but we must go now, I have to retrieve my wand."

"I have to go find Carlos and Uma. I can't leave my cousin." Evie told her. She felt guilty and Fairy Godmother must have sensed it because she laid a hand on Evie's shoulder. "This isn't your fault Evie. You couldn't have known and when you did- this isn't your fault. We can only do what has been given to us. Let's go."

Fairy Godmother told Prince Philip to head to Castle Beast and warn the royal couple about the threat. "Tell them to have all heroes be on alert."

Fairy Godmother, Evie, and Jane ran towards the museum and got the wand. After, they met up with Carlos, Jay, Uma, Audrey, and Lonnie. They seemed confused as to why Carlos had dragged them away from class to meet but once Evie told them, they understood. "We need to get the others, we can-" Lonnie began before being cut off by Jane screaming.

She was pointing to the horizon and in it was green-black smoke rushing towards Auradon from the West. _It's happening._

"Everyone hold on!" Fairy Godmother cried out. Evie didn't know what was going on until someone grabbed her bicep tightly and them a puff of smoke surrounded her. Instead of Fairy Godmother's office, Evie was in a pretty room. It was fancy covered in mountains of bookshelves.

Evie was breathing heavily but Uma, who was still holding on to her made her walk. They followed Fairy Godmother out of the library to another large room where Ben's parents, Audrey, Mal and Ben all looked at the glowing map of Auradon. Audrey was the first to speak once they all gathered around the map, noticing in real-time the curse move across Auradon.

"My home, the curse hit and now it's hitting Auradon Prep... my family," Audrey stifled a sob. "My dad left to go get my mom. I don't think he's going to make it."

"Your father is a strong man Audrey, he'll make it to your mother. Have faith," Bell said but as she looked at the map it seemed faith was running low in this room. Evie just stood there silently as she looked as the curse was inching closer to where they were.

"The barriers should hold. Fairy Godmother, are you ready?" Beast asked the fairy. Fairy Godmother nodded and as she chanted those famous words, the wand sparked to life as a dome enveloped the room. The curse finally hit them and Evie watched as the black-green smoke ran across the dome of light as if it was nothing there and all at once, it was gone.

"Are you sure my mother did this?" Mal began but Evie whipped around, snarling at Mal. "I'm sure. I'm sure because she was laughing while my father was chained on some mountain while the Time Lord kept cutting up his back! Your mother just put the kingdom of Auradon to sleep and you think this isn't your mother's doing?"

Mal didn't say anything but her eyes flickered to Evie's hands. She didn't know until everyone had taken several steps backs, only Uma stayed by her side looking at Evie was amazement. "Looks like the hair wasn't the only thing you got from your dad, Blue," Uma said.

Evie looked noticed her hands aflame with blue fire. The next thing she noticed was the whispered of the dead, she commanded them silently in her head to go back to sleep and they did. But the fire continued to lick her hands, not damaging them at all.

"My powers," Evie whispered, this mesmerized by it all. She threw her head back letting out a mixture of a sob and ruckus laughter that startled everyone in the room. She gasped for breaths her eyes searched the map and noticed the fog of magic moving from the Castle Beast to the rest of Auradon to the East, North, and South. It really was coming true, they actually did it.

They were unleashing hell onto Auradon.

Uma grasped her arm and led her out towards the library with everyone following them. Evie was still struggling with all the facts in her brains, all she could see was her father and his bleeding back, the golden blood seeping down. Maleficent and Chernabog's laughter rang in her ears and Krono's smile was seared into her brain when she closed her eyes. She could hear the thrumming of her powers come to life as if they've been dormant for a long time, finally released to the world with anguish behind the wheel.

"Evie, you need to tell us everything," Uma told her. She realized that Harry and Gil hadn't been found, they were probably still down there, under the curse of Maleficent. Evie swallowed a sob and began her tale, she told them everything that she saw in her dream. The adults that were left, looked grim and so old. Fairy Godmother looked ancient as she hugged Jane tightly.

"If they did capture Hades then the Underworld has been sent into pure chaos," Uma said. "We have to find the helm of darkness. Bring the fight to them like the prophecy stated, **legacies of three**. That's us, daughter of Hades and granddaughter of Poseidon, we have to get to Mount Othrys, stop Kronos."

Beast puffed up his chest. "We go to Auradon, the heroes weapons are there. Lonnie will get her mother's armor, sword and Phillip's sword will be handled by me-"

"No," Audrey sais swiftly. Even with her eyes rimmed-red with tears, she looked determined. "I'll wield my dad's sword. If anyone has to take down the dragon it's me."

"You aren't taking down my mother!" Mal said and that set off a nerve in Audrey. She yelled, "We have too! Your mom just set off a curse and you're thinking of a fucking pardon Mal? She needs to die, it's how it should have been and this time I'll make sure she doesn't step one foot near my home. I'll wield my father's sword and shield, no one else." Her eyes were now boring into Beast and the man just nodded.

Everyone else will get a sword and shield, Beast told them. Fairy Godmother whisked them away to the Museum and they got the swords that belonged to Mulan and Philip. Audrey as Fairy Godmother did her magic on both girls, had a red cape and black pants, black shirt. Lonnie had her mother's armor, the fairy's magic made it fit her perfectly as she grasped Mulan's sword. Audrey looked at the sword before gracefully swinging it.

"You've had practice with a sword before?" Jay asked. Audrey nodded. "My dad wanted to make sure I knew how to protect myself, even though it wasn't 'lady-like' as my grandmother said, it eased my father's mind knowing I could defend myself in any situation."

The rest was given a sword but for Evie, she didn't get anything. They were whisked away through magic once more, leaving Belle in Auradon Prep to look after the school. Jane had a wand, Merryweather's wand to be exact to use during battle.

Evie mentioned that the helm needed to be retrieved for her to get close inside, so using a strand of her hair, they were following the strand in the forest. Which forest none of them knew until Adam stopped dead in his tracks, swore loudly and Fairy Godmother let out a, "Oh goodness!" In front of them was pine trees, a shiny blue crystal and something obviously gone.

The mountain was _missing_.

* * *

**NOTES: New chapter, I am on a roll! Hope you guys enjoy it, don't own the quotes.**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: ****the tales of chernabog on bald mountain and kronos on mount othrys**

_"Who's Chernabog?" Grumbled Maybeck._

_Philby answered_, "_Only the most powerful villain Walt Disney ever created."_

**―** **Ridley Pearson, ****Disney at Dawn**

_"Kronos would be 10 times more powerful. His very presence would incinerate you. And once he achieves this he will empower the other Titans. They are weak, compared to what they soon will become, unless you can stop them, the world will fall, the gods will die, and I will never achieve a perfect score on this stupid machine."_

**-Rick Riordan, The Last Olympian**

* * *

"Isn't there supposed to be a mountain, like right there?" Jay said out loud pointing at the obvious lack of a mountain in the middle of the forest. No one spoke, as they observed the sight in front of them.

"Bald Mountain," Fairy Godmother said faintly. Adam couldn't speak but nodded his head. "_That's_ Bald Mountain?" Evie whispered. Her eyes weren't on the missing sight but on the crystal.

She slowly walked up to it, bent down and retrieved her father's weapon. She didn't even know how to use it so how was she supposed to use it in this battle?

Some demigod she was. She couldn't even control her powers let alone figure out how to activate the helm to have it turn into a literal helm of darkness.

They looked at the mountain, or the lack of a mountain before Fairy Godmother and Beast walked to where Evie stood. They still stared as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "What happened here?" She asked Fairy Godmother.

The fairy didn't speak but held the wand tighter in her hand. It was Beast who spoke, "Bald Mountain, it was one of the many impenetrable rocks to hold such evil. You think it was a fortress, that's what we foolishly thought at first. We realized after the dust settled that Bald Mountain was Chernabog. It was his home, yes but it was him. It was the minions he could unleash upon the land. Bald Mountain is Chernabog and he has moved."

"Then how did you guys defeat him?" Carlos asked the two adults. "We didn't. It was Hades who defeated him with the help of some goddess, they pushed him down to the Earth all the way to Tartarus and threw the key away. It seemed that someone found the key." Beast said. "It was quite a sight to behold, the forest here was burned to the ground during that battle, no living life could be found for miles and only started to regrow in the last few years. Now it seemed history is coming back and I fear that Auradon will become nothing but ashes unless we find out where Chernabog is."

"To Mount Othrys," Evie said out loud. "They're gathering to Othrys, I saw it in my dream because it means something to Kronos."

"Of course it does," Uma said making Evie jump. She had forgotten about her to caught up in the moment of fear. "Mount Othrys was the Titans main base during the Titanochamy."

"The Titanwhata?" Audrey asked. Uma rolled her eyes in frustration but continued, "The Titanochamy. The big war with the Titans vs the Olympians. The Olympians had Olympus while the Titans had Othrys. That's where Kronos is at his best, seated on his throne watching everyone else slaughter each other. Me and Evie need to get up there, release Hades and then end this."

"Meaning that we will have to face off against Maleficent," Jane said, fear in her voice.

"Yeah," Evie spoke, holding the burning sapphire in her hand.

* * *

"Now _this_ is a mountain," Jay said.

Mount Othrys stood tall in its ruins that marked the war of the gods. But the ruins seemed to be healing magically, which meant that Kronos was working to restore the base to its former glory.

"It is impressive," A woman's voice spoke to them. It was as if she appeared out of nowhere, but it was impossible considering she was standing in front of the group with her straight brown hair in a high ponytail and purple dress like the old chitons of Greece. On her head she wore a diadem, the middle held an onyx in place, glittering in the sunlight. On each arm was a band of silver like the diadem. Her eyes were something Evie couldn't stop staring, it was a pretty shade of light violet which popped out with the help of her bronze skin.

"Who are you?" Fairy Godmother asked defensively, both her and Beast seemed ready for a fight. The woman merely smiled and looked at both Evie and Uma.

When she spoke and it sounded ancient, from another time. "_We do not have time on our side little shadow," _She said to Evie. "_I can help you this much but the rest is up to you. It is what your father would have wanted. I am here on the orders of the Queen."_

_"_You're one the Underworld gods?" Evie asked. The woman was still smiling at her, a twinkle in her violet eyes shining brightly at Evie. "I am Hecate, little witch."

"Hecate?" Mal asked.

"The goddess of witchcraft, necromancy and the crossroads," Uma explained quickly never leaving her eyes off of Hecate. Fairy Godmother gasped pointing at the goddess. "You're the goddess that locked up Chernabog!" Hecate merely nodded.

The goddess had her eyes glued on Evie. Hecate held out her hand and Evie without hesitation gave her the sapphire. "You have to let yourself accept this Evie. For the Helm of Darkness to accept you like it does your half-sisters. The helm is yours because his Ichor runs in your blood. You must acceot it Evelyn."

"But I have!" Evie said. Hecate raised an eyebrow at her like an annoyingly disappointed aunt. "Have you? You still hold immense of anger towards him."

"Of course I do! He never searched for me, he left me behind I didn't even know he was my dad for years!" Hot angry tears were slowly ready to uneash down her cheeks but her powers were roaring around her. It was Hecate who held the dead at bay but the hell fire burned brightly on Evie's skin. She was breathing heavily as she continued to yell at the goddess, "He left me behind and now I have to rescue him. I have to figure out a family heirloom that I have no idea how to use! Tell me Lady Hecate!"

"You are scared of your fate. I understand that Evie but now this goes to you. it falls to you, the prophecy says it well and now I give you this," SHe told Evie, handing her the actual Helm of Darkness.

It was all black and shiny. She was glad she put her hair in a simple braid before they left for Mount Othrys. She slipped the helm on her head and it felt, right. As if this was supposed to be hers since forever.

She could feel magic thrumming through her and she felt utterly alive.

"Blue?" Uma said. Evie turned and she gave Uma a sharp smile. "Let's go kick a Time Lord's ass."

Hecate held up her hand to stop her. "One more thing, a weapon." She handed Evie and Uma a sword and a dagger. They seemed to be made out of pure solid gold, the differences were the handles of the weapons, one was a blue leather with the symbol of Poseidon engraved. The dagger had the symbol of her father in black engraved in the leather. She ran her thumb over the symbol.

"It is not gold, it is Celestial Bronze, deadly against monsters. It is common in our culture to name the weapon," Hecate explained. "Especially weapons held by half-bloods."

"_Riptide_," Uma said out loud, flexing the golden sword around. It glimmered when she slashed the air. Evie still looked at the dagger and the name came quickly. Thinking it in her head, it seemed ironic yet prophetic considering the circumstances she was in. "_Illium_," She said to the goddess.

Hecate gave her the biggest grin as she uttered the name of her dagger. "A good choice, my lady."

"Thank you," She said not daring to think what she will be using this dagger for. She had a feeling but even those thoughts she wouldn't dare cross.

"One last thing, I leave you with this," Hecate spoke this time in that ancient language that only Evie and probably Uma understood. "_This is a Greek Firebomb. Quiet powerful against monsters and more so with buildings. It is enchanted to heighten the fire for more destruction, once you defeat Kronos unleash this and the mountain will crumble leaving Kronos slightly weak."_

She handed Uma the circular orb that was glowing green and red inside. Far off in the distance, they heard a roar-a monstrous roar to be exact. Chernabog was on the move, time was not on their side at all.

"Remember little half-bloods, we are watching to you," She spoke in the ancient language. "The legacies of the_ Big Three_. The gods of Olympus are right behind you."

* * *

**NOTES: Another chapter here and just days before Descendants 3. Dont's own the quotes. Couple last chapters guys, it's been a blast writing this! ** **If anyone is a Percy Jackson fan, you'll probably get the little reference I did in this chapter hahaha.**

**Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: t****he legacies of olympus and auradon**

_"Teach your daughters their battle cries are needed far more than their silence and hear them deafen the world with their fearlessness."_  
**― Nikita Gill**

_"Grief makes unlikely warriors out of us all."_  
**― Nikita Gill**

* * *

As they walked up to the entrance of Othrys, a plume of smoke enveloped the other side. Hecate cursed and turned towards the group.

"This is where I leave you, mortals," She told them. "But for the half-bloods, I will take you away from here to the steps of Othrys. I have to go and stop Chernabog, give you enough time to free your father."

Evie didn't want to leave everyone else, she couldn't but there was little choice. She turned to her friends, they've been with her since the beginning and some recently but they were all in Evie's heart. "Stay safe, I'll see you in a few minutes," She said giving them a confident smile even though on the inside her stomach couldn't stop twisting itself. Grasping Uma's hand, Hecate whisked them away just as Maleficent appeared.

"Well, well, well, look what the commoners brought," She sneered. "Traitors and heroes."

"Mother! Stand down," Mal said loudly.

Audrey grasped her father's sword, the enchantment that the three fairies put on it many years ago was glowing brightly. Maleficent merely cackled and everyone jumped out of the way when she sent a fireball at them.

"I don't think so Mal."

"This ends now!" Roared Beast. Fairy Godmother put up a shield as Maleficent merely sneered at them.

"I don't think so," She said. Suddenly a tornado of green smoke enveloped her like a tornado. Where Maleficent stood was a dragon, the exact same side as the mountain and it lunged at them.

* * *

Othrys was a looming thing. Evie wondered if that's what Olympus looked like, without the gloom surrounding it like it did Othrys. There was nothing but steps but Hecate brought them to the mere entrance all the way to the top.

"I leave you here," She said quietly. "Good luck half-bloods." Hecate left in a puff of smoke and Evie grasped the dagger tighter in her right hand. Taking a deep breath she channeled her energy into the helm.

She wondered if anything happened until Uma looked at her with awe. "Blue! You're invisible!"

It was true, the Helm of Darkness was anything but that, it was apparently made to turn the user invisible probably for getting souls down to the Underworld. Uma and Evie, while holding hands quietly made their way inside.

As they got closer to the throne room they could hear someone moaning in pain. As quietly as they could, Uma opened the door and found an awful sight. Hades was still chained, his wrists bound with icy looking chains. But her father's back, oh it made Evie want to weep.

His back was bare with scars on it. Long and short scars with dried up Ichor dripping down his back. There were fresh ones, all not healing because of the chains that bounded him to Othrys and bound his powers as well.

In the distance outside, she could hear the roar of a dragon and battle-cries that seemed too faint. Maleficent was going for the kill. She briefly thought of Audrey, with rosy-pink dresses and a magical sword in hand about to fight her parents' villain. Evie prayed to whatever god could hear her spare all of her friends lives, even Fairy Godmother and Beast.

They made their way and when she faced her father, his dark hair was matted to his forehead, sweat dripped down his temples and he looked much in pain. His eyes were closed and he had his hands curled up into fists.

Gently, Evie touched his cheek. Hades instantly opened his eyes and it was a look of alarm when Evie took of the helm to reveal herself. It turned back into the sapphire. "Hi, dad." Her chin wobbled slightly and she had to bite her cheek to compose herself. "We've come to rescue you."

Hades shook his head slightly. "Don't Evie. _Leave it's a trap_."

"Isn't it always with villains?" Uma said.

"Oh, _I'd_ think so child," A voice spoke from behind. They whirled around and held a defensive position. Kronos stood up from his throne and observed them with his golden eyes, glowing eerily. He gripped the scythe.

"I finally meet my _grandchildren_," He chuckled darkly. "And apparently they take after my elder sons, both insolences children that need to be put in their places."

Hades weakly snorted. "If my memory serves father, it was your _insolent children_ who put you in your place." Kronos snarled at him. "Well then, let me be the one to put these two in their places. Once and for all."

"Uma," Evie said to her cousin. She put on the Helm once again. "Unchain my dad."

"What are you going to do Blue?"

"Something stupid," Evie said and with that let out a battle cry as she charged at Kronos. He let out a laugh and slammed the scythe down on her, she avoided it by an inch feeling the wind cut down next to her. She slid underneath and slashed his ankle. He howled in pain and before Evie could run, he grabbed her neck, closing his large hand over her flesh.

She clawed at the hand, desperately trying to get out of his grasp. She was seeing black dots when she heard a voice. "Hey, great-great asshole!" Uma yelled, "Choke on this!"

She felt water slam into Kronos and splash a bit on her cheek. He dropped her onto the marble floor and she fell to her knees, pain hitting her greatly. Scrambling away, Evie noticed Uma was controlling water, rainwater since a literal storm was now brewing outside. It roared and lightning flashed the sky. She could see the outline of Maleficent in her dragon form, roaring for everyone to hear. She could see blasts of magic hitting the dragon and Prince Philip's sword gleaming in the storm.

_Once this is over, I'm telling Audrey. I owe her that much, _She thought to herself. Uma let out a yell as she maneuvered the water into trapping Kronos. Evie rubbed her hands and felt the flames come alive. She sent blast after blast of hellfire towards the Titan. He roared, slamming into the wall of water and hellfire both girls trapped him into.

"You can't stop me! I am Kronos, father of the Olympians!" He yelled. "I will destroy you, girls!"

Evie and Uma simultaneously yelled as she picked up her dagger. Together they let out a battle cry for Olympus, to Auradon, their loved ones, their respective maternal family members, and to themselves. They charged in different directions. Evie towards Kronos once again and Uma towards her father. She heard the fall of chains hitting the celestial bronze. Then, the water seemed to become a shield for her as it hit Kronos, making him fly back into his throne. Uma ran back to her side and they started to attack the Titan lord.

Kronos got up, snarling wielding his scythe. He was bringing it down onto Uma. Evie pushed her friend aside and felt the cold metal hit her left side. It tore cloth and flesh, dragging down. All Evie could do is yell as the scythe was dragged from her side, the tip full of red blood, her blood dripping down onto the floor. Uma yelled and started to attack, slashing her sword as Evie clutched her side and wobbly stood up. Uma sidestepped an attack and countered it with a slash towards his face, cutting his cheek.

His blood was golden just like her father's blood on his back. Evie ran and drew her dagger into his stomach just as Kronos finally got Uma's left arm. He used both hands and Evie could hear a sickening snap, Uma cried out. She dropped like a doll and Krono's kicked her in the side. Evie pulled out the dagger and went for his neck, her hand aflame once more sending little flames down his body.

Kronos gave her a sadistic bloodied grin. A dribble of ichor slid down the corner of his mouth. "The age of heroes died with you, half-bloods."

Without warning or hesitation, She plunged the knife deeper, sending a howl of pain out of his mouth. She dragged it across only for Kronos to strike back, sending his scythe once more to her wounded side only this time much deeper. He picked her up around the neck, she heard a sickening sound that the scythe did with her skin. He didn't say anything, only saw his glowing eyes. Evie gasped as Illium, but it fell.

"Any last words?" He asked her. She couldn't respond, she was losing consciousness and blood quickly. The only thing she heard was Uma say something before she was dropped to the floor suddenly. She could feel the heat and then someone cradle her body to a solid thing.

Her vision went black.

* * *

Once he was freed he noticed another god's presence. It was Poseidon dressed in battle armor, trident ready as he noticed Hades. "I'm sorry I came late brother," He told him.

'The kids, they're fighting him." He told Poseidon. They ran to the other room and witnessed a horrifying scene, Uma was slowly trying to pick herself up while Evie was being held ul by Kronos by her neck. Poseidon sent a wave of water slamming it into Kronos. Hades quickly got to Evie only to notice her bloody wound. She looked pale and the bruises left on her neck were crystal clear. Poseidon checked on Uma, and she held something. She threw t at Kronos. "Have fun lighting up the sky." Was the girl's response. Hades recognized it instantly. A greek bomb. He enveloped the four of them quickly as the room exploded sending Othry's rumbling, marble shards flying everywhere. Once the dust cleared, Kronos was still there. He laid Evie gently on the floor and took his helm back. Her hand was still full of fire, blue as her hair. Placing it on his head he and Poseidon sent a wave of their powers down onto their father.

The man just laughed crazily. Hades sent shadows and Kronos flew out, his body slamming down onto the Earth by a bolt of lighting Hades looked up at the storm. "Great timing little brother!" He called out. The sky responded with the rumble of thunder. Hades returned to his daughter's side, eyes closed and her breathing was erratic. But that would only give them little time as he heard Kronos roar in anger.

Evie was trying to push herself up weakly and Uma was already pulling herself up, limping to Evie's side dragging her sword. Poseidon helped Uma, she looked at his brother in awe. This must have been the first time Uma ever met her grandfather. Evie groaned weakly in pain as Uma knelt on her side and Hades on her left side.

"You can both rest now," He told them both, hoping Uma could hear him as well. She looked at him dazed, her eyes flickering back to Evie. Hades cradled his daughter's body, he could feel the blood trickling into his fingers. It was red, not golden like his but his blood ran through her veins. "You can rest Evie."

"No, I have to kick his ass," It sent a chuckle between brothers at the girl's attempt. He helped her up and noticed that Uma was still staring at Evie only this time at her glowing hand.

"Blue," Uma spoke. "It has to be you. Hellfire, it's you and me. We have to end this." Evie nodded weakly her eyes shining with pure mischief at what Uma had told her. She looked too pale and seemed about ready to collapse at any second. Uma held her hand. Hades helped Evie stand, gripping her right side with his hand as she grabbed Uma's hand in her flammed hand. Uma was already standing with Poseidon's help.

Kronos emerged from the rubble and landed squarely on the open area where he was thrown out mere minutes before. "Leaving so soon? I thought we could have a family reunion?"

"Not a chance," Evie said and before Hades knew it he could feel the water come down harder and the earth shake. He could hear the dead wail louder and saw hellfire spring out of Evie's hands, her eyes glowed as she looked at Kronos. "See you back in Tartarus, asshole."

Together, both Evie and Uma started to break the mountain, sending fire and earth down onto Kronos. His powers were from the mountain, too weak from spending his days in Tartarus and from the fight against the Olympians. Hades and Poseidon channeled their powers as well, lessening the burden on the children. The final blow came from above when a lightning bolt struck down Othrys and Kronos. He could see his own father die once again. Hades called forth the shadows and had him bound and dragged down to Tartarus once again.

Othrys was collapsing when Evie fell to the floor along with Uma. They were still holding hands, even as the world was crumbling around them.

They brought the girls down from Othrys to where the rest of the mortals were standing next to the corpse of Maleficent. The purple-haired girl, Maleficent's daughter was screaming at the girl with the red cape. The sword that the girl held was full of blood and Hades knew what had happened.

"You killed her!"

"She was going to kill us all Mal! What did you want me to do?! It was either her or us dying!"

The screaming stopped when the two gods appeared holding the bodies of Uma and Evie. The girl with the red cape shook her head in disbelief, the son of Cruella De Vill was shaking with silent sobs and the son of Jafar swore. The daughter of Maleficent turned pale as she looked between both girls. It was King Ben who spoke, his voice wavering with so much emotion. "They aren't- they can't," He shook his head as the sentence couldn't be finished.

"No, they just exerted their powers and Kronos did much damage on them both," Poseidon told them gruffly. "Both have suffered great wounds that need tending too quickly. Especially my niece."

He wasn't wrong. Evie's eyes had closed now and her skin was deathly pale, much more than Maleficent's daughter. "But they will make it." Poseidon said to the group. They looked relieved but still worried. Without talking much, Hades and Poseidon teleported them back to Auradon Prep, inside the classroom where Belle was in with many of the heroes of Auradon all awake and confused at to what had happened to them all. Students were all in their dorm rooms while the adults handled the situation. She jumped out of her chair, past all of her dear friends and hugged Beast and Ben. She then realized where Evie was, eyes wide as Beast told them what had happened. The other children of Auradon, two girls went to their families, hugging their parents. The girl who was in the red cape was sobbing loudly as she grasped her father tightly.

All of the children and the two adults that went with the demigods looked like they were in a ten-year, looking very much like the Greeks did at Troy.

Fairy Godmother made two cots appear out of thin air and both gods laid down the demigods on them. "Call for Apollo," Hades said to Poseidon. "I have to go help Hecate defeat this monster once and for all."

He did not want to leave his daughter, especially now. He would cry when he could see his daughter well and safe but he had to end this. Hades kissed her forehead once again, "Thanatos will guard her while Apollo heals her." Hades told Poseidon. The god of the sea nodded. "I will go with your brother. You need all the help you can get, I will summon Hermes to keep watch over my grandchild."

Poseidon left to contact the gods while Hades sent some shadows to go fetch Thanatos. A few seconds later, Hades was greeted by a humble, "My lord," from Thanatos and a cheerful, "Uncle H! You aren't dead!" from his favorite nephew. He was probably the only one out of Zeus' children that Hades tolerated over centuries with the gods.

Hades rolled his eyes at Hermes and nodded at Thanatos. He told them what was going on and when Apollo strolled in with Poseidon he informed him on Evie and Uma's conditions. Apollo got to work, first quickly setting Uma's arm while having Hermes disinfect Evie's wound. Hades, on the other hand, avoided talk of his obvious wounds on his back from Kronos' Scythe.

"Let's go." He told Poseidon. "Apollo, thank you. Thanatos, Hermes, protect them. Don't let anything happen to either of them."

"Never ever Uncle H!" Hermes told him. "Good luck."

* * *

"Hey kid," Apollo told Uma. She whimpered when she noticed Evie who had her eyes closed and looked like she might not be breathing anymore. When Apollo grabbed her bent arm, she hissed in pain. "Kid, what's your name?"

Her mind begged her to closer her eyes but she turned to Apollo, who was all golden skin and bright teeth. "Uma," She responded. Apollo nodded, commenting, "That's a cool name, Uma. I'm Apollo. How old are you?"

"_How old are you?_" She shot back, her eyes drooping a bit. Apollo grinned, she reminded him of his twin. "I'm ancient, kid."

"That's not a real number." She mumbled. Apollo just kept grinning, his eyes focused on her broken arm in the most horrifying shape bent. His grin diminished just a bit at the fact that these two girls had to face Kronos, not even Hercules himself faced the Titan Lord. It would be these two demigods.

Apollo needed to ask these questions to keep Uma awake. He worked quickly while she told him a bit about her. She was sixteen, she was Poseidon's granddaughter and she did call the Titan Lord an _asshole_. Her broken arm felt warm as Apollo set a cast that smelled like honey but probably wasn't the sticky substance. Finally, he gave her something that tasted like chocolate, her new favorite thing here in Auradon before sleep took her.

Apollo turned his attention to the other demigod, one that looked like was about to join her father's kingdom... Her wounds were horrible but nothing that Apollo hasn't seen before. He disinfected them as he tried in vain to keep Hades' daughter awake. "I'm tired," Was her response.

"I know kiddo," Apollo said softly as he finally finished cleaning the wound and started to patch it up with a needle. "I know. Once I'm done you can sleep but you need to talk to me to stay awake."

"Where's dad?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes the same way his uncle did. Apollo could tell that if she had lived with her father, she would have been someone that Hades had to keep up with. "Fighting Chernabog."

"He shouldn't. He's been hurt," Evie said. The wound was sealed, he added a slather of nectar on it then bandaging the wound. "Smells like honey." She murmured. Apollo nodded and then gave her some nectar to drink, not too much or she would burn on the spot. Evie finally closed her eyes, he felt confident she wouldn't slip down to the underworld as a spirit any time soon.

He stood up to face the small crowd. A boy with eyeliner around his eyes looked at Uma with such worry and the brown-haired girl with the red cape gave the same expression towards Evie. He didn't have to be the goddess of love to know what was afoot, Apollo wasn't stupid.

Ah, _young love_.

He bid his younger brother and Death farewell, teleporting back to Olympus to deliver news on the demigoddess conditions. Then, he would get his twin and go help his Uncle in his fight against Chernabog. After they all won, celebrations were to be ordered once the girls woke up and he had to prepare the music.

* * *

Hades found Hecate in a furious battle. Half the woods of Camelot wasalreadyu burned as Chernabog slowly made his way to Camelot. He sent his chariot up to the sight and woke an army of the dead to attack Chernabog. The dead soldiers started to chant while banging their shields, "_Alala_!"

Poseidon was drawing up an earthquake to decimate the mountain himself. They charged, the dead going toe-to-toe against the force of darkness as Hades drew his chariot towards Hecate. Chernabog spotted him and Poseidon.

"So," Chernabog spoke. "Your spawn released you. Pity, she won't live to see it."

Hades roared, and hellfire rained down on Chernabog. The dead crawled up, clawing at the monster and Poseidon drew him farther down with the earthquake. Hecate pushed him down slowly weakening him with her magic.

"Glad you can join the party, my lord," Hecate yelled at Hades in greeting. Hades laughed and turned his attention to the battle. Poseidon managed to keep Chernabog in a case of water, as he tried to blast his way out of it. Hades had hellfire consume another wall to surround the water as Poseidon broke the earth underneath Chernabog's feet.

Chernabog roared as he sent fire to counter them all and his minions. Hecate tried to dispel them all, while Poseidon and Hades tried to force him down. It was working, the armies of greek skeletons were overwhelming him and his minions, along with Hecate's magic it was proving well enough.

"Go down to Tartarus where you will never see the sunlight again," Hades said to Chernabog. He was starting to get overwhelmed as a golden blur slammed into him. Hades turned to see Apollo with his twin sister Artemis who was drawing her bow back to release her arrow. Apollo and Artemis released arrow after arrow on Chernabog, Hecate had vines dragged him down further into the gaping hole that would lead back to Tartarus.

This had to end now or else Chernabog might defeat them all. The fates were always changing the scales for both Gods and Demigods alike which made Hades one of the most paranoid gods. Zeus usually came a close second. Chernabog cursed them out but it was too late, they overwhelmed him with the added addition of the twins. Hades pushed the flames to wrap around his wrists and take him down.

"This isn't over! None of it. is!" Chernabog cried out. "It already is!" Hades shot back as the dead and hellfire claimed Chernabog back to the pits of Tartarus. In his wake, he left thousands of acres burned to the ground, only ash was left. It would take months for the woods of Camelot to regain its lush green that it had before.

It was over, it was over, it was over kept replaying in his head as he looked at the other gods. Apollo was high-fiving Poseidon while Hecate thanked Artemis for coming to aid in the battle.

"We won," Hecate said, as she uttered the words out loud thunder clapped across the sky. It seemed Zeus agreed with them all. "We won," Hades echoed the goddess of magic.

He then passed out, for the pain that Kronos did to him was already catching up to him.

When he did wake up, he was his bedroom. His mind went to Evie and Hades got up, feeling his back not ache as much anymore. It seemed Apollo did some work on him. When he dressed and got to the throne room, Persephone spotted him. She ran up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They did not need words to tell each other the multiple words they would say to one another. They knew each other well enough for over centuries now to read one another fairly well at this point.

"She's doing better my love," Persephone told him softly. "She survived."

Hades would go see Evie later but for now, he stayed by Persephone's side.

The Lord of the Underworld was reunited with his Queen.

* * *

**NOTES: ****Very long chapter here folks! Hope you guys enjoy it, I do not own the quotes.**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: stars are born**

_"When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace."_  
**― Jimi Hendrix**

* * *

Hades came to visit the girls hours after he left the Underworld. Apollo had told him, once Hades got into contact with him that both Evie and Uma were doing better. They were moved from Auradon Prep to Castle Beast so Belle could keep an eye on both girls while they recovered.

That wasn't the only thing that was abuzz besides two demigods defeat a Titan. It was also Princess Audrey and Li Lonnie who were causing a stir, as they were the ones to defeat Maleficent. Audrey was the final factor as she threw the enchanted sword of Prince Phillip into the beast killing Maleficent instantly. Lonnie had managed to deflect fire blast with her mother's sword that Fairy Godmother enchanted during the battle, keeping them safe while Audrey charged at the beast.

It was a thrilling story, not to Mal who was still in a state of grief after her mother's death. Ben consoled her and she had shut herself in her room. Evie, on the other hand, was being congratulated with Uma for their heroics.

The Gods themselves made a visit, Hades and Persephone came as well as Hecate. Poseidon clapped the back of Hades shoulder, a grin on his face.

When Evie spotted him, she ran up and hugged him. She sobbed, grasping him tightly and Hades couldn't bring himself to let go of his child. He winced slightly when she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, scars from where Kronos struck him were still painful.

"Sorry," Evie said, her voice muffled by his jacket.

"It's okay," He replied. "You did it."

They would be okay.

* * *

When they finally were better, they were invited to a feast. It was held at Castle Beast out in the garden where every one of the heroes came to congratulate the group that saved them, more specifically Evie and Uma who destroyed a literal Titan. The gods were in attendance with Hades and other Gods of the Underworld.

They stood just inside the room ready to be announced to everyone. First was Ben, then he announced her friends, Carlos, Doug, Jay, Harry, Gil. Lonnie and Audrey were presented as, "Li Lonnie and Princess Audrey Rose, the heroes who defeated Maleficent!"

There was a loud roar of applause and cheers as Audrey and Lonnie made their way up to receive their medals from Ben. Evie slightly winced because Mal was in attendance. Even so, if there was a way to either kill Maleficent or let Auradon burn? Evie would pick the first option.

Finally, Ben announced their names. "You ready Blue?" Uma asked her. Evie grinned and held her cousin's hand tightly as the doors opened and they made their way up to where Zeus stood where Ben was. She spotted her father, he gave her a grin and she continued to walk up. They both knelt in front of their Uncle.

"Evelyn Kore Grimhilde and Uma, we see the heroes that you have become in defeating Kronos. With that, we thank you." Zeus said. He placed the laurels on their head, feeling the slight weight of it on her head and Ben came up placing a medal on her chest.

"The heart of bravery," Ben told her as he placed the thing on her. "The highest medal in the land."

Turning around she spotted Audrey and without thinking, she got her hand and dragged up. Everyone else followed, together they stood holding hands as the world cheered for them. They went to their table and started to begin chatting. Audrey sat next to Evie, she smiled at her.

"Audrey?" Evie asked her as the food was being placed on the table to eat. The princess looked at her just as she grabbed a bread roll. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna dance, after this?" She felt nervous. Evie could fight a Titan but not ask a pretty girl to dance. Go figure!

Audrey smiled brightly. "I'd like that."

As they chatted, she spotted Apollo flying his chariot around only to land on a cloud. Both Evie and Uma could see Hermes fly around and stopped, pointed at the other side yelled out, "Hit it, ladies!" Suddenly, the muses came upon Apollo's chariot and pointed at the table where the honorary heroes sat around with their dates.

_Gonna shout it from the mountaintops_  
_A star is born_  
_It's a time for pulling out the stops_  
_A star is born_  
_Honey, hit us with a hallelu'_  
_The kid came shining through_  
_Girl, sing the song_  
_Come blow your horn_  
_A star is born_

Everyone started to clap along and Evie sang along. Uma raised her hands up as the Muses continued to sing the victory over evil. Everyone got to the dance floor and started to dance along to the muses' song. Evie could spot Persephone drag her father to the dance floor, swaying to the music. He looked relaxed as he twirled his wife to the music.

_She's a hero who can please the crowd_  
_A star is born_  
_Come on everybody shout out loud_  
_A star is born_  
_Just remember in the darkest hour_  
_Within your heart's the power_  
_For making you_  
_A hero too_  
_So don't lose hope when you're forlorn_  
_Just keep your eyes upon the skies_  
_Every night a star is_  
_Right in sight a star is_  
_Burning bright a star is born_

Everyone was now cheering, singing along and dancing to the song. They were celebrating the win and even the Gods let loose a bit.

"Come on Jay!" Lonnie said as she took Jay's hand and took him to the dance floor. Jane and Carlos were already dancing there as Jane waved Lonnie over. Evie merely laughed at her friend.

_Like a beacon in the cold dark night_  
_A star is born_  
_Told ya everything would turn out right_  
_A star is born_  
_Just when everything was all at sea_  
_The boy made history_  
_The bottom line_  
_He sure can shine_  
_His rising sign is_  
_Capricorn_  
_He knew "how to"_  
_He had a clue_  
_Telling you a star is born_

Almost the entire table was cleared. Evie nudged Uma under the table with her foot. "Hey, go ask Harry to dance!" She told her friend. Uma's eyes widened and scrunched up her nose.

"No, plus he's been flirting with other Auradonian girls-" Uma began but Evie cut her off.

"Because he's trying to get a rise out of you."

"No, he isn't. He's my first-mate!"

"And the only guy that looks at you like your his world."

"What?"

"It's true, I've seen it. It's actually adorable." Evie swooned. Uma rolled her eyes. Evie persisted. "Go, take his hand and dance with him."

_Here's a hero who can please the crowd_  
_A star is born_  
_Come on everybody shout out loud_  
_A star is born_  
_Just remember in the darkest hour_  
_Within your heart's the power_  
_For making you_  
_A hero too_  
_So don't lose hope when you're forlorn_  
_Just keep your eyes upon the skies_  
_Every night a star is_  
_Right in sight a star is_  
_Burning bright a star is born_

Uma did, and she laughed as Harry picked her up, spinning her around. Evie looked at them smugly. She then turned to Audrey who had an amused smile on her face as she looked at Evie.

"So," She said to her pink wearing companion. She decided to take her own advice before Chad came up to steal Audrey away. "You wanna dance?"

"I'd love too."

Together they danced the night away. But then someone tapped her shoulder, her father asked for a moment of her time, Evie obliges and told Audrey she would be right back. The other princess wasn't bothered and got swept into the dance by Gil.

Father and daughter walked to a peaceful area away from the commotion of celebration. She realized that this might be the first time they were alone since the attack on Othrys. Evie knew that the scars were still there for her father. Physical scars can heal but not the memories. She had nightmares of Kronos' golden eyes and could see her friends dead by Maleficent's fires.

"I'm proud of you," He said disturbing the silence they placed between them. She smiled at him and he gave her his rare smiles. "You can start your happy ending."

She nodded and something came back to the surface of her mind that made her grin. "Do you think we can do go out to eat one of these days? You did promise."

Hades laughed, relaxed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Evie. How about Greek food?"

"Deal, dad."

Father and daughter walked back, feeling a sense of peace surround them.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_NOTES:_ OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY! I thought I placed the right folder but I guess I didn't and now finally saw it cause I'm a procrastinating idiot who doesn't check her emails half the time. For everyone who was utterly confused, I'm so sorry! **

**Okay, don't own the quote or songs! Enjoy and again IM SORRY GUYS **

**HERE. IS. THE. TRUE. CHAPTER. OR LOST. CHAPTER. hahahaha T_T**


End file.
